New Futures
by Ishy-chan
Summary: Life runs amuck when the group gets drugged and they lose their memories for a year and a half - (COMPLETED) Thanks to all who read!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Amelia gripped the small vial in her hand indecisively as her eyes flicked about the room to ensure none of her companions had entered while she'd been preparing herself.  
"Do it," a tiny voice urged inside her mind. "What have you got to lose?"  
"My friends," she replied, full realization rising like the bile in her throat, threatening to choke her.  
"Nonsense," the voice abashed quickly, continuing cheerfully on. "If they're really your friends they would understand what you are trying to do for them now wouldn't they, Ame-chan?"  
The princess nodded slowly to herself and her shaking eased. "You're right."  
"Aren't I always? Haven't I always led you on the path of Justice and all that's right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then go ahead, quickly, before one of them comes!"  
Immediately she poured the clear liquid into the pitcher of wine and mixed it slowly with the wooden spoon she'd retrieved specifically for this purpose. "Done," she whispered before she hefted the brimming pitcher and proceeded to pour out the alcohol into the already arranged glasses next to her on the counter. When she was finished she moved the glasses onto a carrying tray along with the still half full pitcher of wine, mindful not to spill a single drop; this elixir was unbelievably expensive. With a deep breath she counted to three, her eyes fluttering closed and her hands falling to the sides of the tray, before letting out a shuddering sigh, releasing all misgivings she had. Just as the voice inside her head told her.  
"Good," said voice praised, obviously pleased. "Now go take it to the table then fetch your friends."  
  
- - - - -  
  
AN: well, off to Chapter One. Comments, crit, suggestions, or just a note saying you read it works for me! Ja ne  
  
~Ishy-chan 


	2. ch 1

Chapter One  
  
Lina was curious. Amelia had been adamant about preparing supper for them, a celebration she'd called it, Lina recalled. Now what had been the occasion was beyond Lina, but if Amelia wanted to spend the time, effort and money to rent a banquet room -not nearly as large as a hall as there were only a few of them- and cook and do everything herself... Then so be it, she thought. Then the least the sorceress and the others could do was to dress the part. She finished running the brush through her molten tresses and readjusted her outfit a final time before heading down the hall to see Amelia coming towards her.  
"All ready!" the cheery princess piped. Her smile was large and pleased and her cerulean eyes danced with excitement. "Lets go, only Xelloss-san is left and he sent a message saying that he'd be late."  
"Oh... Well let's go then." Lina's stomach growled its approval making the sorceress laugh sheepishly. Amelia giggled and fell into step next to her mentor until they reached the room, the large round table situated in the center.  
"C'mon, Lina, Amelia!" Gourry hailed, waving them over as soon as he spotted them entering. "This food looks great!"  
Amelia smiled proudly and sat herself in her customary spot next to Zelgadis while Lina took the seat next to her self-proclaimed guardian, leaving an empty chair between the two girls. Once they had settled the princess reached for her glass of wine and called for their attention.  
"I call a toast," she announced as she raised her glass in the air. The others followed suit. Just as she was about to continue, the familiar voice of Xelloss interrupted them.  
"A toast to what?" he asked lightly, moving from the doorway to sit between the girls, also reaching for his glass to join the toast.  
"To our friendship, our journeys, to our lives, and most of all," she smiled and leaned her glass to the center of the table, "to our futures."  
The others smiled and nodded. The sound of clinking glasses sealed the toast and everyone took a long sip of the deep red liquid. Then the meal began.  
  
Lina leaned back in her chair, one elbow thrown over the back, her other hand patting her stomach contentedly. "Ahh, that was delicious, Amelia!"  
"Yeah!" Gourry seconded with an accompanying nod from both Xelloss and Zelgadis.  
Amelia flushed and grinned. "I thought you might like it," she told them, even as she watched Gourry starting to doze in his chair. "But now you guys should rest, I'll take care of the mess."  
Lina, feeling suddenly tired herself, merely nodded and headed for her room as the others did likewise. It was all she could do to stay awake long enough to change and climb into bed.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
AN: sorry for the short chapter, it worked better this way! Here's chapter 2! 


	3. ch 2

Amelia stirred and heard a soft sigh behind her as a hand slipped tenderly about her waist.  Cerulean eyes snapped wide as a scream threatened to escape her lips.

"Ame-chan…" the soft male tenor voice murmured sleepily as the hold over the girl's waist tightened.

The princess swallowed hard and craned her neck slowly to look back.  There, curled protectively around her back was a handsome young man, perhaps a couple years older than she was, soft teal tendrils of hair brushing a perfect cheek next to a small, contented smile.  Amelia began to shake violently when she realized just who the young man was.  She'd met him the year previous while she was at home in Seyruun before she'd left with Lina-san to go the New World.  His name was Akkari Duenne Eshynal, her arranged fiancé.  The two had met that summer for the first time and had really hit it off, something not often seen in arranged marriages but they were both willing to make the best of their parents' wishes.

But, what in the name of Ceiphied was she doing there?!  Or he there?!

She gingerly slid out of the young man's arms to stand next to the bed.  She waited only a moment before snatching up a robe, clearly hers, and racing from the room, tugging the garment on over her nightclothes as she ran.  A large hall opened before her and her pace slowed to a brisk walk.  At the end of the hall to her left was a raised dais with twin thrones and a large portrait hanging above it.  Curious now, she headed towards it only to freeze in place as soon as she could make out the picture.

"Ahh, such a lovely day was that," a kindly male voice told her, startling the princess.

"Pardon?" she asked shakily, turning to look at the elderly man who now stood next to her, smiling fondly at the picture.

"That," he gestured.  "Such a wonderful ceremony it was.  Yes.  Like yesterday, it I remember…"  He sighed nostalgically then turned to smile up at the baffled princess.  His chocolate-brown eyes twinkled youthfully from beneath his heavy grey-streaked brows.  "Like that day, pretty are you still."

"That's really me?" Amelia squeaked turning confused eyes back to the portrait as she absently tightened the belt of the pink robe.

The old man chuckled and nodded as if the young woman had made a joke.  "My king, asleep still is?"

"Who's your king?"

He laughed again.  "Funny are you, Queen."

"Yes she is, isn't she?  She didn't even kiss me good morning," the gentle voice of Akkari responded lightly, his tone teasing.  He stepped next to Amelia and leaned to kiss her softly on the cheek not noticing her blush.  "Good morning, love."

"G-good morning, Akkari," she stammered.  Just _what_ was going on here?

"Poku, is breakfast ready?"

"Ready it is," the old man replied with a small bow before walking back down the hall, leaving the two to themselves.

"Akkari," Amelia began uncertainly, looking again to the beautiful portrait, "when was that?"

"Our wedding?" the young man laughed.  "Ahh, testing my memory, well I just may surprise you.  We were married in mid spring of last year, darling. A year ago next month.  As if I could forget the happiest day of my life, rivalled only with the happy news you gave me last week!"

"Happy news?"

Akkari laughed again and shook his head.  "My, my, teasing this morning aren't we?  And the look is so genuine as well!  C'mon, dearest, breakfast awaits."

"What's happening?  I wasn't supposed to be affected," she whispered to herself, almost panicking as the young king led her toward the dining hall, his arm curled about her waist.

"Go on," the familiar voice in her head urged with the promise of an explanation.

Zelgadis had woke to find himself in a strange place, somewhere he'd never been before.  _What'd Amelia give me,_ he wondered grumpily as he wandered down to the main part of the inn.  Finding the innkeeper busy behind the desk, he cleared his throat.

"May I help you, Zelgadis-san?" the man asked kindly.

"Who booked me into this inn last night?"

The innkeeper peered at the chimera strangely.  "No one booked you in, Sir.  You and your lady friend never have to."

"Why not?" Zelgadis demanded sceptically.  He stared hard at the man, his expression ensuring a painful demise if lied to.

"Why because you and she own this fine establishment, Sir.  Is there anything that I may get you before your lady comes back from the baths?"

"A coffee."

The man nodded and quickly moved off to fetch the beverage as Zelgadis went to sit in the back corner of the restaurant.  The coffee was brought to him by the innkeeper himself, making the chimera wonder even more.  Just as the man started to leave, he called him back.

"Just a moment,  …?"

"Sonnar, Sir."

"Right, Sonnar.  What do you mean that I and a lady friend own this place?"

"You and a lady, Zellas-san, purchased this establishment not quite a year and a half ago, Sir.  Not long in fact.  I see that you are testing my loyalty but be confident, Mr. Zelgadis, in you and she is where my loyalty lies unwaveringly," Sonnar assured with a warm smile, confusing the chimera only more.  "Ahh, here is your lady now.  Good morning, Zellas-san."

"Good morning, Sonnar.  I trust my breakfast will be swift?" a beautiful lady inquired with a brush of a long blonde lock over her shoulder.  Her amber eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Of course, Ma'am.  It shall be brought to you promptly."  Sonnar bowed slightly before hurrying back towards the kitchen.

Zellas turned her smiling gaze to the silent chimera and grinned.  "I see you have finally rid yourself of that little potion.  Well, Zelgadis, I am Zellas Metallium, Greater Beastmaster, Darklord and ruler of Wolf Pack Isle."

Zelgadis merely stared.  This woman, her eyes giving her away as a true Mazoku, had introduced herself so calmly, as if it were common to be meeting a Darklord when one woke up.  After a moment Zellas seated herself across from him and propped her elbows on the table to rest her chin in her palms.  The chimera swallowed hard.  

"Do you mind explaining what's going on here?" he finally ventured.  _Might as well ask before everything goes to Hell…_

"Oh not at all.  You see my dear little boy was mentioning how boring you all had gotten so I decided to spice things up a bit."  She paused.  "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Start with the short version."

"As you wish," she conceded with a smile, her eyes never leaving his.  "The princess, Amelia I believe her name is," she raised an eyebrow for conformation.  The chimera nodded.  "Well, she's got this little itsy-bitsy problem, something she's had since her mother died and her big sister ran away.  But that is really besides the point.  Anywho… I manipulated her…quirk…and she drugged you all with Star-bane and knocked you out with Sleep Grass.  Poor thing was affected too…"

"Back to the story," Zelgadis persisted, his jaw clenching in growing frustration.

"Oh yes.  Sleep Grass… As I was saying," Zellas continued with a grin.  "She dosed you all with Star-bane then… what's the word… set you all up…  To put it bluntly, she mind wiped you all for a year and a half to let you all start new and happy lives."  Her smile widened but was far from menacing as she continued.  "You ended up with me so as to start anew with someone, someone who was not afraid of you in a place that you would be accepted."

"And that is where exactly?"

"Why, Canyon, an island of the East coast off the continent and out from Zefilia."

Zelgadis mulled this over for a moment.  He wasn't entirely sure if he liked what had happened or hated it.  "Why did we buy this inn then?"

"You were out to make some money to pay for your cure and meet new people so I suggested this." Zellas informed brightly.  She was cheerful and her smile reminded the chimera vaguely of a certain violet-haired trickster-priest.  "You turned out to be quite the businessman, Zelgadis."

Zelgadis shrugged off the comment though he was inwardly pleased at the praise.  "Wait… My cure?"

"Ahh, so you did catch that huh?" Zellas chuckled.  "It was offered to you by a mage in the town, a hermit really, but he wanted an outrageous sum for it.  Hence your desire to make cash."

It was understandable, logical even but Zelgadis was hesitant.  He would just threaten to kill the man in that case then… wouldn't he?  Zellas seemed to have read his thoughts when she continued.

"Killing him would have erased any chance for you to get your precious cure as it resides in his body and can only be 'unlocked' by him."

"Oh."

"Your breakfast," Sonnar interjected in a low tone as he settled a plate of steak and eggs before the sultry blonde.

"Thank you, Sonnar," the Darklord purred, turning a sultry smile upon him.  "You may go on about your business now."

"O-of course."

As Sonnar scurried away to attend his business, Zellas didn't have to look over her shoulder to know that he turned to cast a longing look back at her before disappearing behind the desk once more.  The chimera shook his head in disbelief.  How in the world did he end up with a Mazoku?  

"Yanno, you were much more talkative when you didn't remember how obsessed with your appearance you were," Zellas commented suddenly, resting her chin on her wrist, a fork dangling from her loose fingers.  With an equally sudden shrug, she went back to her meal, her eyes never leaving the chimera's.  "I'm really not so bad, am I?"

He shrugged slightly while answering in a low tone, "Well you haven't killed me yet."

At this the demoness laughed, her amber eyes dancing with amusement.  "No, I haven't.  Once I've finished eating I'll show you around your home and let you get reacquainted with me."

"_Shylenan.  City of Hope: a place for all people in search of their ultimate happiness.  Welcome.  Please respect the following regulations: No magic.  No weapons.  No killing, maiming, or fighting.  Thank you and enjoy your stay.  We, the leaders of Shylenan, wish you the absolute best in you quest."_

Lina frowned and scratched her head in confusion.  This was the second sign like this she'd found and it only managed to pique her curiosity more than alleviate it.  The building she'd woken in this morning looked more like a dorm room with only a bed, dresser and vanity.  Her clothes were folded neatly into the dresser drawers with her favourite brush on the vanity.  She had changed quickly and left the room to wander the halls.  There were several doors lining the halls she traveled, all locked from the inside, some marked with do not disturb signs hanging from the doorknobs.  Xelloss had found her reading one such notice and had gained himself a punch in the head for startling her.

"Happiness huh?" she mused softly to herself.  "I think I've heard of this place in a legend when I was a kid.  It was said that no one ever left this place because they had found what they'd been searching for: ultimate bliss."

"What an odd place," Xelloss added as he appeared in the open doorway next to the sign from his quick search outside.

The sorceress glanced up at him and nodded.  "Find anything useful?  Anything about this place?"

"Only a few more signs like this one and a few people wandering the streets.  It is only early morning yet," he informed simply.  "I questioned one person about this place and he said that it was a nursery doubled with a hospital."

"That's it?"  Lina began to wonder about why she'd woken in such a place.  "Didn't you wake up here too?"  Xelloss nodded.  "Any idea how we got here or why we're in this particular building?"

He shook his head.  "Not how we got here or why, only that you dear princess friend had a hand in it."

"Amelia?" Lina gasped then paused in thought.  "Actually, come to think of it… it was strange how tired we all were after her little feast last night."

"Make that a year and a half ago."

"Right, a year ago… Wait.  What?  A year!" Lina yelled, grabbing the priest by the collar and shaking back and forth.  "What do you mean a year ago?" she growled.

Xelloss grinned at the raging sorceress.  He too had been shocked though he'd handled it far differently.  "Calm down, Lina-chan."

"What do you mean calm down?" she demanded, shaking the priest harder.  "We're a year later than yesterday, in an unknown place, and we don't know how we got here or why Amelia drugged us!  And you expect me to ca-!"  Lina halted mid tirade and swallowed hard, a hand flaying to cover her mouth.  "I'm gonna be sick."  She suddenly pushed the mildly surprised Mazoku away before running back down the hall for the lavatory she'd passed.

She came back a few minutes later still looking a little green.  "That's weird," she commented, her tone subdued.  "I don't feel like I have a cold or anything."

"So it would seem," Xelloss agreed with his usual grin, earning a scowl from the sorceress.

"Lina-san, what are you doing up?" a kindly woman's voice chided from behind the younger woman.  Lina spun around to see a short, plump brunette with a warm smile and a kind face shaking her head disapprovingly as she smoothed her white apron against the grey of her skirt.

"Uh… just looking around," she lied slowly.  

"You know that you must get plenty of rest now.  We went through this last week, Lina-san."

"But I'm feeling fine," she protested.  The young woman was confused and in a very strange situation making her unstable and quicker to take action rather than to think first.  "Why do I have to rest?"

The older woman smiled patiently at the whine and moved to take Lina by the elbow.  She slowly led the sorceress back down the hall leaving Xelloss to trail along behind.

"Because if you lose your strength you could have trouble even though it is still early."  This caught the demon's attention but before he or Lina could comment, the woman looked over her shoulder at him as they walked.  "And you, Xelloss-san, should know better than to disturb a woman's rest, especially in her condition."

"Condition?" Lina echoed nervously.  "What condition?"

"She was already up, my dear," Xelloss told the woman with a wide grin.  This was too good!

"What condition?"

"Even if she was, it's as much your responsibility as hers to make sure she rests," she lectured, turning her attention back to the hall before her and steering Lina into the room she'd woken in.  "Seeing as you are the father."

Lina stopped cold in her tracks and the smile vanished from Xelloss' face.  "Come again?" they both demanded.

The woman released her hold on the sorceress' elbow and turned to address the pair.  "I thought you knew…   The test we ran when Lina-san came in a last week came back positive.  Not only is she pregnant, it's yours, Xelloss-san.  I thought that was why you were with her," she explained, her tone curious but pleasant.

"I…I…I'm pr-prr-prrregnant?" Lina stammered.  

"Oh yes, unmistakably."

"Oh shit," the younger woman squeaked before her eyes rolled up and she fell to the ground, unconscious.  

"Oh dear.  Xelloss-san, could you help me move her onto the bed?"

Xelloss moved like an automaton as he scooped up the redhead to deposit her gently onto the bed as the plump woman covered Lina with the blanket.  Once done, he sat in the chair next to the bed.  His face was still one of shock.  "Is Lina really pregnant or is this some elaborate joke?"

"No joke, sir," the brunette assured.  "I'm curious, I told her that she was pregnant last week, why wouldn't she remember?"

"I'm not sure, miss, but it may be do to a spell or something of the like cast before we came here.  I too am suffering a loss of memory.  Please, how long have we been in this city?"

"Well, my name is Carlanna, and I'm not sure but you two came in a week ago tomorrow.  She was injured in a brawl and could not figure out why she'd been getting sick of late.  The culprit for the fight was banished from the city as punishment and it is well that Lina-san did not use her magic in the fight as she would have also been banished," Carlanna assured with a smile.  "I ran some tests while she was recovering and discovered that she was pregnant, about eight weeks along in fact, and that the fetus had the same energy signature as you."

"How'd you get my energy signature?" 

"A hair while you were sleeping," the woman admitted sheepishly, having the decency to blush and look ashamed of her impropriety.  "But you see, Lina wouldn't tell us who the father was and I had a feeling that it might be you since you brought her in and seemed concerned, if distantly, about her recovery.  I told her that it was you but she said that it was impossible for some reason, but our tests have never been wrong."

Xelloss nodded numbly and closed his eyes once more.  "Could you excuse us?"

"Of course.  You must have a lot to think about.  Come see me when she wakes."

The demon nodded again and the woman left, closing the door silently behind her.

"Is she gone?" Lina whispered faintly.

"Yes, she's gone."

"I can't believe this!" she growled, opening her eyes to stare up at the ceiling thoughtfully.  After a moment she rolled her head to the side to look at Xelloss to see him uncharacteristically hunched over with his elbows propped on his knees, head in his hands.  "Xelloss?  You ok?"

Surprised at the gentle concern in her voice, he looked up at her and smiled his usual smile.  "The better question is, are you?"

"No, but I'll manage…somehow.  I always do."

Xelloss chuckled in response and nodded. "Yes, you always do.  Will you keep the baby?  Assuming you really are pregnant and that test of theirs wasn't wrong."

Lina didn't hesitate before she nodded.  A smile quirked at her lips and she gave a soft laugh.  "Yeah.  I was raised that a kid is the most important thing, although I never thought that I'd ever have one, honestly.  My… line of work doesn't really allow for that kind of thing, yanno?  That and, no offence, I never thought that it'd end up being you..."

"None taken.  And honestly, neither did I on both accounts.  Now what will you do?"

"Firstly, I'm gonna get outta this city and find a real midwife, there's a good one in Zephelia that I _know_ is never wrong, then I'm gonna go get Amelia and kick her ass!"

Xelloss laughed.  Always an indomitable spirit, he mused with a smile, no matter how radical the situation.

Gourry cracked an eye open to notice that it was nearly noon.  He'd really slept in!  Lina was gonna yell at him for this… He groaned and sat up, dreading the fiery sorceress' temper.  Suddenly he blinked in surprise.  This wasn't the hotel room.  Where was he?   A soft sigh next to him made him glance down and stare in shock.

"Sylphiel?" he whispered incredulously.  She lay next to him beneath the blanket, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

"Morning, Gourry-dear.  Sleep well?"

"A little too well, I forgot where I was," he told her, his mind frantically trying to make up for the memory lapse.  "How did I get here, Sylphiel?"

"Amelia brought you a little over a year ago, wounded and unconscious," the shrine maiden explained simply, having had warning that a spell cast on the swordsman would eventually wear off and he would remember nothing up to that time.  "I healed you and when you came around, you'd lost your memory so when I asked you to stay, you did."

"Really?  I don't remember that…"

She sat up, letting the blanket fall away.  She chuckled when the blonde flushed darkly.  "I can remind you all over again," she whispered promisingly, sliding her arms about her love's neck and pressing her bare chest against his.  "If you like?"

Gourry's mind drew a blank letting his body compensate for his lack of articulacy by leaning down to capture the tempting lips with his own as his arms encircled the priestess possessively.  Who was he to disagree after all…?


	4. ch 3

            Amelia smiled contentedly.  She was seated primly behind her desk in a simple, yet elegant dress, her gloved fingers sifting through a small pile of papers and plucking out a letter she'd received the day before so she could read it.  Opening it with a delighted grin, she scanned it first before settling back into her chair to read the letter properly.  It was from Sylphiel.  It seemed that Gourry was doing well and seemed quite content to remain with the priestess in Sairaag.  The two were in fact to be wed the following month.  The letter also held their response to the invitation sent to them to join the Royal Family of Eshynal for a ball to celebrate their anniversary.  The rest was typical questions from the priestess on their health and affairs of state before the closing.

Her smile widened.

She chose another letter sent to her, this one was signed Zellas Metallium.  Like that of the shrine maiden, this letter held good tidings and was merely an update of the past month since Zelgadis had regained his normal "awareness".  The chimera was well, and despite being back to his usual distant demeanour, was slowly opening up and genuinely seeming to enjoy his new lifestyle in the small city of Canyon.  The letter also held the pair's answer to the invitation they'd received.

"Wonderful!" the young queen, now quite used to her role, cheered, startling one of the servants.

"My Queen?" she inquired respectfully.  Amelia knew the girl was deathly curious, being only 10 but knew her place and manners.

"My companions have written me and are all doing well, Mira," Amelia explained lightly, her smile never leaving her painted lips.  "Now I am waiting only on one more letter."

"From who, Your Highness, if I may ask of course."

"Of course.  From my mentor, Lina Inverse and an… ally of ours, Xelloss."

"Oh.  Well I am pleased to hear of their well-being, my Queen.  Please excuse my rudeness of asking," Mira pleaded with a bow before leaving to allow the queen her privacy once more.

Amelia smiled gently.  "What a sweet child," she murmured.

"Very inquisitive but so polite," the voice in her head agreed, likewise pleased at the girl's behaviour.  "She reminds me so much of your sister."

"Gracia?"

"Yes.  Before she ran away, while you were very young, she was much like little Mira."

"You sound almost… sad," the young woman noted softly.  Her sister was a sensitive subject for the both of them and they generally tried to avoid it completely.

"Not anymore," the voice quipped, almost cheerful now as it continued.  "The past is the past and it should stay there.  Come, it is time for your meeting with the runner to Shylenan."

"Right."

The young queen rose gracefully from her seat and quickly made her way to her study in the next wing where a man in his late twenties sat waiting.  She entered and seated herself across from him with a businesslike air about her regal form.  With a gesture of a gloved hand, the man began his report.

"Highness, I went to Shylenan as you ordered," Amelia nodded approvingly, "but the sorceress Lina Inverse and Mazoku Xelloss were not to be found there."

"What?" Amelia gasped her eyes hardening.  "What do you mean they weren't there?"

"I found them leaving Zephilia, Majesty," the runner rushed on not wanting to distress the normally happy young woman.  "They are heading this way.  I suspect they will be here in about three days if they make minimal stops."

She closed her eyes in thought before smiling and gazing at the man again.  "Three days?" He nodded.  "So be it.  Did you at least find out why they left the city and went to Zephelia?"

"I did, Majesty.  The sorceress had gone to the midwife there.  I know not, however, the definite news that she received.  They did not appear to be a couple as they traveled."

"Perfect!  Thank you for doing this for me, Derran.  May I call upon you again another time?"

"Of course, my Queen," Derran assured with a low bow.  Amelia smiled and nodded her dismissal, allowing the man to show himself out.

"What news do you have, dearest?" 

Amelia smiled up as her husband entered smiling.  "Well, Lina is coming here with Xelloss."

"And?" Akkari prompted.  He knew that impish glint to his wife's eyes meant there was something more.

"She may be pregnant."

The king's jaw dropped in open surprise.  "Excuse me?  I thought you said that Lina Inverse may be pregnant," he said, wiggling a finger in his ear as if to clear it.

"I did," Amelia giggled.  

"Who in L-sama's name would… would… with _Lina_?"

Amelia giggled again.  "You don't mean," Akkari said with a shake of his head.  The woman across from him nodded.  "But…But… I thought she didn't li…He's a… Isn't he?…Oi, my head hurts!  When are they getting here?" he finished quietly with a shake of his head to clear his headache.

"Three days according to my runner."

"Ok," he said slowly.  "That gives us some time to stock everything and prepare the servants."

Amelia nodded and smiled gently.  "Don't worry too much, just don't ask her or Xelloss about the baby straight off and I'm sure everything will be fine.  What could go wrong, hun?"

**"AMELIA!!"**

The queen flinched against her husband at the sound of the voice entering the castle.  "Ooh, she sounds mad doesn't she?"

Akkari nodded and smoothed his hand down Amelia's back comfortingly as they both descended the stairs around the main hall.  "Good evening, Lina, Xelloss," he hailed, his voice much calmer than either of the monarchs felt.

"Good evening, Amelia, Akkari," Xelloss returned easily while having to restrain a fuming sorceress from physically and verbally attacking the queen.

"Hi guys," Amelia called somewhat meekly from the bottom the stairs where she and Akkari now stood.  "How was your trip?"

"Informative," Xelloss answered, still keeping one arm about Lina's waist and one hand clamped firmly over her mouth.  Finally he leaned close to whisper in her ear and the sorceress immediately settled down though her eyes, still trained on Amelia, were still furious.  "Be civil."

He was promptly elbowed in the ribs.  "Shut up," she snapped angrily.  "So, Amelia, I see you are doing well," she growled.

The young queen nodded slowly.  "I am.  I'm happy here.  By the way, my father sends his regards."

"Wonderful," Lina spat.  "Now you mind explaining just what was going through that justice crazed little skull of yours when you drugged me?"

"I… I just wanted you to be happy, Lina-san.   Aren't you happy?"

"No, I'm seriously pissed.  Thank you for asking," the redhead snapped, barely containing the urge to pound the daylights out of the young woman only a few feet before her.

"Lina-chan," Xelloss chided gently, earning himself another elbow in the ribs.  "Lina, please, calm down," he whispered.  "It's not good for you to get so worked up.  You'll make yourself sick again."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes.  "You're more uppity than that fricken nurse in Shylenan was."

"I have a right to be," he reminded gently.

"Lina, what does he mean?" Akkari asked, an expression of confused curiosity on his handsome face.  A look that was mimicked by the woman next to him.

Lina paused.  "Nevermind."

"Well, if you say so, Lina-san," Amelia called, her usual brightness returning.  "Well since you are here, you must stay a while!"

"Yes," Akkari agreed.  "Come, have you eaten?"

Lina nodded, her fire seeming to have dimmed somewhat.

"Oh, well come on then, Lina-san, I'll show you to a room.  Akkari, dear, could you show Xelloss his?" When her husband nodded and waved for the demon to follow him, Amelia took Lina's hand and tugged her up the stairs.  "C'mon, Lina-san.  Come see my new home!"

Lina huffed slightly to hide her smile of amusement.  Still the little kid inside, she noted with amusement.  Damn mood swings, she cursed, I can't even stay mad at the little brat!  "So that's Akkari?"

"Yeah," Amelia sighed, her smile one of pride.  "I'm so happy.  He's so kind."

"I'm glad." And she meant it too.  The princess deserved to live a happy life, even if she ought to get her butt Dragon Slaved to Hell and back for that stunt she pulled!

"Thanks.  Oh, here's the library, and the general study," the queen informed with gestures to specific doorways.  "Empty rooms and yours!"

The young woman led her mentor into an elegant suite suitable for a dignitary rather a guest but Lina wasn't about to complain.  Against the left wall was a huge canopied bed with a night-table next to the head of it.  Across from her was an ornate vanity of elaborate scrollwork around the mirror and a beautiful antique washbasin and pitcher, obviously a decoration rather than for use, Lina noted.  To her right was a set of double arched doors leading out onto a small balcony with the gardens visible just beyond.  The floor itself was a sleek black and white marble with a plush ebony rug next to the bed so that one getting up in the morning wouldn't freeze their feet against the polished stone.

The sorceress let out a low whistle of approval making Amelia smile, delighted with her choice of rooms for her friend.  "A private bath is available in the back through the door next to the vanity.  Towels and such are already there."

"Thanks, Amelia.  I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Lina-san.  If you need anything else," she moved over next to the bed where a thin rope of braided satin hung from the ceiling, "just pull this and a servant will be here in no time."

"Great!"

"Do you want to come and join us for some tea before bed?"

"Uh, sure."

"Kay, this way."  Amelia led the way back to the library and down a circular flight of stairs near the back, leading them down to a large open area before a magnificent fireplace with several chairs and pillows strewn about.  Akkari and Xelloss already occupied two of the overstuffed padded chairs, cups of tea in their hands.  The pot and a pair of clean cups rested on a low glass table centered between the arranged furniture, all spread before the roaring fire.

"Tea, ladies?" Akkari offered while he stood and poured Amelia's.  When Lina nodded, he handed Amelia hers and poured another for the sorceress, walking over to the large pile of pillows Lina had situated her self in to give it to her.  "I hope you do not mind Midnight Rose."

Lina shook her head and took a sip to assure the king.  Satisfied, Akkari took his place in his chair once more and pulling Amelia into his lap.  Amelia squealed like a child for a moment before leaning back against her husband and settling more comfortably into the chair with him, tea firmly in hand while the other idly brushed his leg.

"So when were you two married?" Xelloss inquired, settling his teacup into the saucer in his other hand.

"A year ago tomorrow," Akkari answered giving his wife a tender squeeze.  "We're having a ball to celebrate.  You will both attend wont you?"

"It would be our pleasure," the demon answered for both invited.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, I'm sure," Lina agreed after throwing a glare in the demon's direction.

"I'm so glad the others are coming too," Amelia chimed happily.  Her excitement was clear and infectious.

"When do they get here?" Lina asked, smiling and her eyes alight with anticipation.  "It'll be great to see the others."

Xelloss frowned.  He did not want the others there, least of all Gourry.  He didn't want to give the swordsman the slightest chance to steal the sorceress away from him now, especially with her carrying his child!  

"Tomorrow," Amelia was saying, oblivious of the Mazoku's inner turmoil.  "Oh, did you know that Sylphiel-san and Gourry-san are getting married next month?"

"Sylphiel?" Xelloss echoed, his train of thought interrupted.

"A shrine maiden from Sairaag," Lina explained.  "I don't think that you ever met her, but she's a good match for Gourry, the jellyfish," she laughed.  "She'll love him and doesn't mind his idiocy, although I do and will miss him."

"Did you love him, Lina?" Akkari put in having seen Xelloss' frown before and having no compunction to beat about the bush.

Lina laughed.  "Not to marry him!  He's like the big brother I never had and a good friend… I just couldn't love him like that."

Amelia grinned and Akkari smiled, his gaze swinging back to Xelloss who was smiling once more.  "And you'll never guess who Zelgadis-san is coming with!" Amelia went on, thrilled she knew the secret no one else did.

Lina's brows creased in thought.  "Who?  I can't think of anyone Zel would bring that I've met.  Do I know them?"

"You know of her," the young queen hinted enigmatically, giggling excitedly.

The sorceress shrugged in defeat and glanced at Xelloss who had one eyebrow raised in curiosity.  "Dunno," she finally answered, looking back to the grinning woman across from her.

"The Zellas Metallium, Darklord of the Mazoku race."

Xelloss paled and his smile vanished.  Lina's jaw dropped.  "WHAT?!  Has Zel completely gone off the deep end or what?"

Amelia laughed.  "Oh no.  You see, she took human form a while back, hooked up with Zelgadis-san, and has been helping him overcome his… dim outlook on life.  They're not _together_ as far as I know.  But she's really on the side of Justice, helping Zelgadis-san like this!"

"Xelloss," Lina called after a moment, looking up at the priest, completely ignoring the justice-crazed queen.  "Isn't that your Master, er, Mistress?"

"She is."

"Oh shit," the sorceress swore yet again and buried her face in her free hand.  "This is not gonna be good."

"I think it's time for us to call it a night," Xelloss said suddenly.  He set down his teacup and took Lina's to put next to his before helping her to stand.  "Thank you for the tea and goodnight."

"Uh, Xelloss, wait up!  Good night guys," Lina called over her shoulder as she hurried after the demon already ascending the stairs.  "Xelloss, damnit!  Slow down a sec!"

Amelia and Akkari looked at eachother and shrugged before going back to their tea in the comforting glow of the roaring fire.

"Xelloss!" Lina nearly yelled as she crested the top of the stairs and the priest was nowhere in sight.  Cursing, she ran from the library to see him enter her room down the way.  Unsure of why he'd acted so strangely, she ran after him, rushing into her room to find him sitting cross-legged in the center of her bed, his staff laid next to him.  She closed her door then moved to sit on the side of the bed, half facing him.  "Xelloss?"

"Lina-chan…Lina, I…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Lina was surprised at her own concern for him.  She too couldn't think of anything to say but felt that somehow he needed to be reassured, but about what she wasn't sure exactly.  "Tomorrow will work out fine.  Ok?"

"You don't know that any more than I do."

Lina sighed.  Alright, so that didn't work.  "Look.  No one knows and I'm not about to tell them just yet.  Relax, we'll work it out," she promised, rubbing her stomach.

"Will we?  I can't disobey her, you know that," Xelloss voiced quietly, opening his eyes to look into hers.  Lina nodded slowly with a small smile to hide her worry at what she saw in those amethyst depths: worry, frustration, desperation, confusion, and something she'd never seen in another's eyes when they looked at her.  Love?  Impossible.  Lust?  More probable, but still unlikely.

"I know.  But I also know that I will fight it as much as I can…  But for right now, is there anything I can do?"

The Mazoku merely shook his head, his violet hair falling over his eyes once more as he bowed his head slightly .  "I should go.  You need sleep."

"Please," Lina begged, surprising them both when she clutched his arm.  "Not yet.  Just wait till I fall asleep."

A small smile quirked the corner of the priest's mouth as he nodded his assent.  "Perhaps you'd care for a bath before bed?"

Lina smiled brightly as she nodded.  "Yeah… I'll be out in a bit!"  And with that she ran through the door next to the vanity, closing it quickly behind her. 

Smiling at the young woman's antics, the Mazoku slowly moved off the bed to go stand before the large windows, gazing out into the starlit darkness beyond.  As he stood there, he let his thoughts wander to the coming days, and nearly missed the quiet click as a door closed.  A moment later, he felt Lina's hand rest gently on his arm.

"I'm all done," she said softly, and he knew she wouldn't press about his thoughts.

Moving his arm from her grasp, he reached out, hooked the sorceress by the waist, and carried her carefully to the bed.  As she slid under the covers, he sat back against the headboard atop the blankets until she was ready, then he opened his arms to her.  She uneasily leaned back against him, uncertain of herself as he tucked her head beneath his chin and curled his arms lightly around her.  After a moment she relaxed into his comforting embrace and allowed her eyes to close contentedly.  A slow smile graced her lips sleepily when she felt a hand begin to caress her still flat belly with surprising softness.  It was to this gentle touch she drifted off to sleep, her fingers loosely curling into the sleeves of Xelloss' shirt.

With infinite care he shifted slightly and gingerly pulled his arm from beneath hers so he could gently lower her onto the bed.  Just as he settled her onto the pillow, she mumbled softly and rolled towards him, curling up against his chest while successfully trapping his arm below her once more.  Deciding he didn't particularly want to move anyway, he stretched out next to the young woman and slid his other arm gently over her.

Morning found the sorceress sprawled on her back beneath the plush blankets of her bed, Xelloss missing.  Lina sighed.  Just as well, how to explain that to anyone would have been interesting to say the least, she decided.  With a yawn and a stretch, the sorceress slid out of her bed to change, opting for a new set of clothes she'd received from the maternity ward of the hospital.  It turned out to be a pair of form-fitting black stretchy pants and a red sweater three sizes too big for her.

"Comfy," she grinned at her reflection in the mirror atop the vanity.  Running a brush through her hair, she tamed the fly-aways that jutted away from her head in a rough and tumble halo.  Much better, she deemed, satisfied.  Ready now, she turned on her heel and left the room, making her way down to the dining hall where the others sat over morning coffee.

"Good morning everyone," she greeted as she pulled out a chair for herself.

She was welcomed with cheery good mornings from those about the table.  "Long time no see, Lina," Gourry, dressed in the uniform of a knight, commented with a grin at the sorceress.

Sylphiel smiled shyly as she entwined her fingers with the swordsman's atop the table though she watched Lina for an adverse reaction.  "Hello again, Lina-san.  It's good to see you again."

"You too Sylphiel, Gourry."  Lina beamed delightfully at those around the table as she seated herself.

The waiting servants placed several dishes before her as soon as she was comfortable.  The still tiny sorceress dug in, listening while the others continued their conversation.  She guessed that they had already eaten.

"Yes, Zelgadis-san and Zellas-san should be here shortly," Amelia was saying from her place to the right of her husband at the end of the table.  She smiled brightly at them all and Lina wondered how the girl could be so happy all the time; she was married!

"Right," Akkari agreed with a nod.  "They know of the party and so should be here before.  I'm actually hoping to meet them before hand as Amelia and I will be kept busy for most of the evening."  Reaching over, he squeezed Amelia's hand lovingly before turning his attention back to the others.  "The joys of being royalty," he shrugged, making the others laugh.

"This meeting should prove to be interesting at least," Xelloss put in lightly.  Taking a sip of his tea he glanced over at Lina through closed eyes.

She'd finished eating and had leaned back in her chair, patting her stomach habitually as the servants cleared away her dishes.  Her amusement still danced in her ruby eyes and a smile pulled at her mouth.  He smiled behind his cup.  She looked radiant and the slow swelling of her belly was minute, hardly noticeable unless you were looking specifically.

"By the way, Lina, have you gained some weight?"

Gourry was immediately elbowed in the ribs by his fiancée with a cup of cold water, glass and all, hurled at him for good measure by the blushing sorceress.  "Gourry!  You never ask a woman that!" she snapped, flopping back into her chair and folding her arms over her middle defensively while glaring at the blonde.

"But you were always so thin before," the swordsman protested weakly, rubbing the tender red mark on his forehead.  Lina only glared harder.  Under normal circumstances she would have pounded the living-day-lights out of him but she didn't want to give the others a chance to see and make surmises of their own.  This train of thought only made her blush slightly.  It wasn't like that at all!  … was it?

Xelloss hadn't said anything though he watched the sorceress carefully, noticing her blush.  Is she ashamed that it is my child?  The thought rang clear through his mind and he was surprised at his own dismay each time that he pondered the possibility.  Perhaps he'd been wrong.  That all this time she'd been pretending to actually have accepted the fact and was willing and happy to bear the child, but truly didn't want it at all.  How could he have been so wrong in his assumptions?

"Come, Lina-san, let's go take a tour of the gardens, they're beautiful this time of year," the queen offered quickly in hopes to change the subject.  Turning to Sylphiel, she extended the invitation.  Quickly the three women left leaving the men to converse among themselves.  

Gourry, still looking mildly confused, continued to rub his forehead.  "Well she certainly hasn't lost her temper.  But, what'd I do wrong?"

"Gourry," Akkari chuckled, "you should know that women are very sensitive about their weight and hate to be asked something like that.  Why'd you ask anyway?"

The blonde shrugged slightly in response.  "Just cuz I was curious.  She's always been like a stick so I wanted to know why she let herself gain weight."

Akkari didn't know how to reply to that but his gaze swung to the demon who sat smiling back at them both.  "So, Xelloss, do you have any idea why she'd have gained any, though it isn't much?  Heck, I didn't even notice..."

"What about your dear wife," the Mazoku countered smoothly, his smile never wavering, "she's looking a little larger about the middle."  

"So she is," the young king agreed with a proud smile.  "But then, she's also got a very good reason."

"Oh?"

"She's pregnant with our first child."  

Gourry's jaw dropped and Xelloss nodded as if he'd expected such an answer.  Akkari still smiled proudly and the importance of questioning the priest fled his mind as he thought about his own wife and their future; just as the priest had planned.

"Ahem, Your Majesty?"

The three men turned to look at the guard standing at the door.  "The two you were awaiting have just arrived, Sire."

"Good, show them in."

The guard bowed and quickly left to do his lord's wishes.  Minutes later he returned followed by an ivory-cloaked man and a blonde woman in a black dress and golden jangles.  "Introducing Zelgadis Gre…

"Xelloss!" the woman called, having caught sight of the priest seated at the table.  He promptly stood and bowed to the woman as she strode over.  "So this is where you've been hiding!"

Xelloss' eyebrows rose and he was about to answer when a blue skinned chimera strode over and set a hand on the blonde's shoulder.  

"Not now, Zellas."  Zellas seemed to pout as she turned to Zelgadis who'd nodded his greeting to the king then the blonde swordsman at his side.  "Hello again Gourry."

"But Zel!" Zellas whined, her lower lip quivering slightly.  "He's my minion."

"And normally I'd have no problem with you interrogating him but I would like some peace and quiet after our long trip," the chimera said firmly with a small smile to the Mazoku lord.  Turning his attention back to those at the table, he continued on as he took a seat, Zellas copying his movements.  "Where are Lina, Amelia and Sylphiel?"

"Oh, they're in the gardens," Akkari replied lightly.  "It's good to see you again Zelgadis, it has been too long since your last visit.  And I may assume that your lady friend is Zellas Metallium?" he asked flicking his eyes to the blonde.

"Hi!  Yeah, I'm Zellas.  Well I'm gonna leave you boys to do your thing and go find the girls.  I'm sure Lina'd be so surprised to see me!"  With a wide grin, the Beastmaster left, winking at the guards by the door.

"So is she all that bad to be around?" Gourry wondered with a pointed look at his old friend.

"She's... loopy," was all Zelgadis had to say.

-           -           -           -

AN: Just a quick note about earlier in the chapter…. I've seen all the Slayers episodes except for the last tape (so last 3 or 4 eps) of Next… so I really have no idea if Xelloss and Sylphiel ever met… I have no idea what happened in those episodes except from the little bit that I've gleaned from fanfics…  could anyone tell me?  Then I could make any needed corrections.  It would be greatly appreciated!  Any reviews too?  On to chapter four!


	5. ch 4

AN:  Reviews!  Yay! * wipes tear* 

Deep Sea Dolphin:  Hey, thanks for your reviews!  It's great getting some feedback and thanks for the suggestion.  With any luck this chapter helps (this was added into what I had originally posted).  I hope that I can keep the story flowing and interesting.  

Kaeru Shisho:  Thank you so much for your wonderful comments!!  I'm so pleased that I've managed to capture your interest.  Hopefully I can fix up Zellas a bit to what she's "supposed" to be and hopefully I don't slip too OOC with any of them… 

Also, thanks to Lisa, for emailing me her comments on my original posting of this story!  Hopefully you come back and read the revisions.  Thanks again.

Remember, reviews are what keeps the stories going and getting better, so if you think there's anything you can suggest to improve this fic, don't be shy!  Comments, criticisms, suggestions, or if you'd just like to point out some spelling or grammatical errors, click the little blue button on the bottom and let me know! (or email works to) ^_^   Now, on to chapter four!

-           -           -           -

Lina stifled a yawn as she stretched lazily while they walked, listening carefully as Amelia and Sylphiel carried on an animated discussion about Amelia's pregnancy and upcoming childbirth.  She dared not enter the conversation for fear of being discovered just yet, though she desperately wanted to talk about her own experiences.  Sighing inwardly at her dilemma, she mentally stored away the information her friends were sending back and forth, noting which specific details applied to herself.

"Any white magic sorcerer or healer will be able to heal you after the baby's born," Sylphiel was saying.

"That's good to hear," the young queen responded with a grateful smile.  Suddenly a quizzical look passed over her face as she glanced between the dark-haired shrine maiden and her oddly quiet mentor.  "But why haven't I lost my magic yet?"

"You won't," Lina answered.  "You lose your magic at that time of the month because you're bleeding, losing part of yourself.  Just like you grow weaker the more exhausted you are."  Sylphiel nodded in silent agreement as Amelia's eyes widened slightly.  "While you're pregnant, the baby is growing inside of you and though you are lending your life-force to helping the fetus develop, it's not much and you're not expelling it."

"I never thought of it that way…."

"Lina-san's right," Sylphiel concurred with a smile.  "Just like when you have the baby, you'll lose your magic then and for as long as you bleed afterwards.  For a typical woman that's around six weeks after the birth." 

The ebony-tressed queen gasped in surprise.  "That long?" she asked, a hand flying to her belly.

"Don't worry," Lina grinned.  "Sylphiel told you that the healers would fix you up!"

"Yes.  So you'll only bleed for perhaps the length of a menstrual cycle."

"Still that long?" Lina wondered, her brows furrowing slightly.  "I thought that you'd be back to normal pretty much the next day."

To this the soft-spoken shrine maiden shook her head though she offered a small smile.  "No.  See the healers can only heal the physical damage and speed up the recovery, but the rest is the body's normal function.  Normally it takes a while for the uterus to contract back to normal size, and it is only sped up by the magic, but the body still must finish flushing the system of everything as well as it takes time for the uterus to fully contract back to normal, so blood will continue to flow from the within.  Hence the loss of magic.  Until your body has returned to normal and you no longer bleed, you will have very limited or no magic."

"Well, at least it beats six weeks, Amelia," Lina pointed out with a friendly pat on the younger woman's shoulder.  "By the way Sylphiel, how do you know so much?"

"I've aided midwives before," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"Would you be here when I have my baby, Sylphiel-san?!  If it's not too much trouble," the young queen remembered to add.

Sylphiel noticed the excitement shining through Amelia's cobalt eyes and smiled.  "Of course."

"Oh, thank y-"

"Lina Inverse."

The three sorceresses froze in place, their conversation suddenly interrupted by the low, almost growlish female voice.  Slowly they all turned to assess who'd hailed, finding a tall, striking, and lithe woman standing before them, her tanned body scantily clad in a filmy slip of a dress.  Amber irises bored steadily into the crimson depths of Lina's eyes as several golden bangles tinkled musically as she reached a slender hand up to flick her blonde tresses over her shoulder. 

"Zellas Metallium," Lina greeted in a firm tone, devoid of emotion.

"Hmmm…  Whatever shall I do with you?" the Greater Beast purred, her eyes narrowing slightly as she ran her gaze over the petite redhead.

"What do you mean by that, Zellas-san?" Amelia asked softly.  Zellas had never given any indication of hard feelings against Lina in any of her letters to the queen, but Amelia was unsure of the dark look in those amber eyes.  

"Well, she has kept my dear minion rather preoccupied of late," Zellas quipped.  Suddenly she smiled and rushed forward to envelope Amelia in a tight embrace.  "So good to see you, Queen of Seyruun!"

"Amelia's fine, Zellas-san!" the young woman gasped as she patted the taller woman's back hesitantly.

"And you must be Sylphiel," the blonde purred, releasing Amelia and encompassing the shrine-maiden within her long arms.  "So glad to meet you at last!"

"Likewise," Sylphiel smiled timidly as the Beastmaster released her.  "I've heard that you have been experiencing the human world and have purchased and Inn with Zelgadis-san.  How is that working for you?"

"Oh very good, my dear, very good.  And you're busy keeping up Sairaag after my bratty brother destroyed it again, aren't you?  That city certainly doesn't have much in the way of luck, does it?"

"No," Sylphiel answered quietly.  She was nervous being around a Dark Lord.  She was one of the three remaining and one of the strongest from what she knew… Finding out from Amelia through their letters that Xelloss had been staying with Lina, and Zellas with Zelgadis had taken quite a bit of getting used to.  Those two were Mazoku!  And powerful ones at that!  "But all we can do is try."

"Too true.  That's where having such short life-span must really be a bother.  Oh well," Zellas shrugged as she turned a feral grin upon the redhead standing on the other side of Amelia.  "So Lina, we finally meet.  You're not exactly what I expected for someone of your reputation."

"I could say the same, Greater Beast," Lina replied with her own smirk as she crossed her arms loosely across her chest.  "So are you going to try your hand at killing me too?"

To this, the scantily clad blonde laughed heartily, throwing her arms around the smaller woman.  "L-sama no!"  Suddenly her voice dropped to a whisper as her embrace tightened fractionally.  "Not at the moment anyway, and so long as you stay out of my way."

"And what could I be in the way of?" Lina asked softly, refusing to move.

"That's… a secret!" Zellas chirped as she skipped away, grinning widely.

"Not you too," Lina groaned, dropping her head into her hand with a shake as Zellas danced down the trail through the gardens, her white, nearly transparent "dress" threatening to bare what it was meant to keep covered.

"Hey, Lina!" 

Lina glanced over her shoulder at the sound of Gourry's voice even as Amelia and Sylphiel started walking after Zellas.  She smiled brightly up at him as he approached, not moving away when he dropped an arm companionably over her shoulders.  "Hey, Grourry.  What're you doing out here?"

"I wanted to talk to you a bit before we all have to go get ready for that party tonight," the tall blonde replied with a warm smile.  "It's been a long time since I've seen you… I think… at least it has been since I last remember."

Lina chuckled.  "Yeah.  So what've you been doing since we were all together?"

"Oh, I've become a knight in Sairaag and I'm also teaching swordsmanship to any who want to learn," he answered proudly.  "What about you?  Sylphiel said that Amelia wrote saying you were with Xelloss.  Then Amelia told us this morning that you two showed up together."  He glanced down at her with a dubious expression as he asked, "Is that true?"

"Yeah, but it-"

"He hasn't hurt you has he?!" the self-proclaimed guardian interrupted suddenly while grasping her shoulders and carefully looking her over.  "Because if he has…!"

Lina's fist promptly connected with Gourry's face, forcing him to release her as he reeled back, clutching his injured nose as tears sprang into his eyes. "Quit lookin'!" she growled, crossing her arms defensively over her chest as she stalked after her companions.  "And no, he hasn't hurt me," she answered quietly.

"Good," Gourry responded, his tone nasal.  "But I should have been there to protect you anyway."

"Don't worry about it," the sorceress admonished.  "I can take care of myself!" _Yeah, _she thought, _that's why I'm pregnant!_  "Besides, Sylphiel needs you more than I do.  I know that you can be happy with her."

"Yeah, she's a really good cook," Gourry said brightly, the pain in his nose apparently forgotten as Lina sweatdropped.  "I love her, Lina."

"I know," Lina said softly, surprising even herself with the heavy emotion lacing the words.  "She's always loved you."

"But you need someone to protect you, and I did swear it…"

"Gourry!" Lina growled, turning on him.  "I do not need a guardian, dammit!  I can look after myself just fine!  You've been gone for nearly two years and see, I'm just fine!"

"Yeah but Xelloss…"

"What about him?  He's the same nutty fruitcake he was before!  I can handle him."

"Ok, ok, but seriously, Lina," Gourry began, looking curiously into Lina's eyes.  "Are you gaining weight?"

"Aaarg!" the redhead screamed as she pulled magical energy into her hands.  "FIREBALL!"

-           -           -           -

AN: So…?  Anywho, the next chapter has the possibility of sex.  If anyone thinks that I should either change the rating for the entire story and post the chapter as is or state the rating at the beginning of the chapter, or just post the "edited/censored" version and offer those types of chapters by email, let me know… When I'd posted the story originally, I posted the pg-13 version…. What do you think I should do?  Just let me know so I can post it… I have both versions ready to go, I just need some feedback to decide.   R/R!

~Ishy-chan


	6. ch 5

AN: 

Kaeru Shisho:  Yes, Zellas is nutz… I wanted her to be that way, it adds… flavour in my opinon and since I never saw her in the anime … that sorta gives me free reign right?  (not really does it?)  Hehehe, anywho… Thank you so very much for taking on my story to beta!!  I was in much need of one and I really appreciate it!!  *many, many bows*

Deep Sea:  I feel very privileged that you're reviewing chapter by chapter!  * bows low*  As for the Gourry/Lina bit… hmm… I'm not sure if that'll be worked into the next chapter or a little further into the future but the suggestion is noted!  Thanks!  I never thought of it!  As for the lemon, well, here's the censored version!  Till next time…

e-chan16: Why thank you!  I'm very flattered.  Hopefully I can keep it interesting for you! 

Mala Darkling: I'm happy you find that X/L work… they are my personal faves (obviously) and I try to write it in an interesting way, but one's tastes are not always another's right?  But thanks for the review!  Glad to have a new reader!  And as requested, here's the 'tame' version!

Anyone, please let me know if I start getting too OOC, or it stops being interesting, or you have a suggestion or idea you'd like to mention!  Flames … well… those do no one good but I can take criticism and use it to better the writing!

So enough of my blather, here's some more story:

-           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -

A soft melody floated through the air to soothe the excitement left in the room from the previous song and several smiles were seen as couples glanced at each other before making their way onto the dance floor.  One such couple was Gourry and Sylphiel, he in a handsome dark suit and she in a form fitting violet gown with a flaring skirt.  They swept around the floor with grace and finesse, and Lina watched in envy.  She couldn't dance, she'd never learned.

A smile graced her painted lips when she spotted Akkari and Amelia join the dance from the other side, and Zelgadis and Zellas were swaying together in their own little corner.  It seemed Zelgadis still didn't like the crowds and the Beastmaster hadn't convinced him to venture out of their little area, though how the Mazoku Lord had convinced the troubled chimera to dance at all was beyond Lina's ability to figure out at the moment.  

"Care to dance, Lina-chan?"

The sorceress glanced up at the violet haired priest but shook her head with a slightly disgusted look.  "Naw, it's for lovey-dovey couples like Amelia and Gourry."

"I never knew you thought that of the chimera too," Xelloss teased.  "What's the real reason you're a wallflower?"

"I never learned, never wanted to," she mumbled, her gaze returning to the many couples now crowding the floor.  Now why had she admitted that, she thought gloomily.  "Why don't you go find some other pretty girl or guy and go dance?"

"I'm not gay, Lina," the demon said softly, glancing down at her in surprise.

"I thought your race was asexual or something, right?  So what would it matter?  Just because I'm knocked up doesn't mean that I know if you prefer one spice to another," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.  She didn't belong in this scene of graceful dancers, gentle music, and tender lovers.

"Maybe I want to dance with an expectant mommy..." he stated with a goofy grin, choosing to ignore her dark tone.  He'd heard her mumble about her inability to dance, but decided to pretend that he hadn't heard.

"Well there's one over there," Lina told him unexpectedly, pointing over by the balcony doors.  There stood an attractive woman in a soft blue gown, her pregnancy made obvious by her extended stomach.

"But she's taken," the priest pointed out with a gesture to the man next to her.  "Perhaps I want to dance with you."

"Well you can't."  The words were clipped, signifying the end of the conversation.

Xelloss said nothing but gave a small shrug.  He noticed Lina sigh softly and stifle a yawn.  

"Well I'm going to bed," she announced at last before turning on her heel and weaving her way out of the room.  "These damn balls are too boring anyway."  What she didn't say was how much she wished she could have been one of the dancers, graceful and beautiful, enjoying the lavish attention bestowed upon them by their partners.

Xelloss frowned slightly at the flow of emotions coming from the petite sorceress as she departed.  He could sense her disappointment, boredom with traces of anxiety, and a deeper, less noticeable current of joy.  Though his being automatically drank deeply of the negativity she exuded, along with the traces from around the room, he still wondered what thoughts were running through the redhead's mind. She hadn't wanted to dance at the Anniversary Ball either and that was nearly two weeks ago.  This party was to celebrate the approaching wedding of the Sairaag Knight and Priestess.  He'd already given Gourry and Sylphiel his regards and best wishes, as had Lina, and had spent the night watching the festivities from the balcony.  Zellas had finally approached and told him to go ask the sorceress to a dance.  But now that she had refused, what was he supposed to do?  Sighing softly, he took Lina's advice and asked a pretty young lady nearby to dance.

The song seemed to last forever and the priest was quickly bored with the young woman.  She was staring up at him with wistful eyes and a dreamy smile and he felt his stomach churn with the force of the waves of positive emotions wafting off her.  He forced a smile and bade the young woman well as the melody ended before moving off to ask another to the next dance.  Men by nature, he'd noticed, were not as positive as the female half of the race, and thusly, often more entertaining.  He'd earned himself quite a few delicious "meals" by playing on men's natural territorialism, insecurities, and jealousy.  And he hoped that perhaps a male partner would prove less nauseating than his last, and possibly provide some entertainment; perhaps evoke a taste of jealousy from a girlfriend perhaps?  Perhaps that would be enough to distract him from his dilemma between his mistress' "suggestion" and Lina…

This one was a handsome young man, nearly his height with short-cropped green hair and vibrant blue eyes.  This dance, like the last, did not raise his spirits any though he gained an appreciative smile from his dance partner.  _So much for negativity, _the priest thought with a twinge of disappointment. 

"What do you say to a stroll out to the balcony?" the young man asked softly, the unspoken promise twinkling attractively in his dark eyes as they danced.

"Thank you for the dance," Xelloss said quietly, turning his head away slightly to glance at the doors leading into the rest of the palace.  Perhaps if a certain sorceress weren't clouding his thoughts, he would have taken the youth up on his unsaid invitation, but molten tresses and ruby eyes danced through his mind's eyes.  "But there is someone I have to go see."

"But... who?"

Xelloss didn't reply as he quickly left, slipping easily past the dancing couples and the many others gathered through the great hall.  He didn't stop his quick pace until he stood outside Lina's door, where he hesitated.  Wishing for once that he knew whether he was doing the appropriate thing or not, he silently turned the doorknob and opened the door, slipping quietly inside.  The interior was dark, lit only by a candle by the bed, leaving shadows to dance erratically over the walls.  Closing the door as silently, he took a step towards the sorceress where she lay, still clothed, on her side upon the bed, a book in hand and her back to the room.

"Lina?" he called quietly and he saw the shoulders stiffen slightly as the book was slowly closed and set on the bedside table.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to dance with me," he said firmly, continuing on to the side of the bed.

Lina hid her smile as she rolled onto her back to look up at him.  He was gorgeous, there, illuminated by the dancing candlelight, the shadows darkening his luxurious hair and the golden light giving his normally fair skin a healthy glow.  She felt her heart race as she allowed her eyes to travel over him, taking in the deep royal purple suit and crisp white shirt beneath the jacket, accenting his violet hair and glittering open eyes.  How she loved those eyes; dark and mysterious with a twinge of underlying malice despite the gentle look now softening them. Always a reminder of their difference in races, she also found them his most compelling feature; making her fall apart inside whenever she gazed into those amazing amethyst depths.  There was something about them, perhaps the danger that sharpened those twinkling orbs, but whatever it was, they drew her to him, breaking down what few defences she still held against the demon priest. 

Xelloss remained still under her roaming gaze though he had to suppress a smirk from forming.  He knew that he was appealing, he'd been created so, and he took great delight in the fact that Lina was not beyond taking the time to look.  He was mildly surprised though, that she was studying him so carefully; she'd never done so before that he could remember.  Not like this.  Even when he'd escorted her to the Great Hall, she'd merely looked him over quickly as if to make sure that he was dressed appropriately.  As her eyes searched his, he was stunned to feel a twinge of déjà vu.  Had they'd gazed at eachother like this before?  If so, when?  And what, exactly, had it lead to?

"And if I refuse?" she asked lightly, already having decided what her answer would be.

"Then I shall dance with you anyway," was his cool response.  A smile softened the firm line his thin lips had formed and he reached out a gloved hand to her.  "But it's generally better to have a willing partner." 

Lina grinned and placed her hand in his, allowing herself to be pulled up to stand before him.  "But we have no music."

A soft hum rumbled deep from the throat of the youthful-looking man as he curled his free arm about the slight waist of the sorceress.  After a moment the tune became familiar being one of the many the orchestra had played at the balls before, and with a smile, he swept them around the marble floor of her room, his steps never faltering, his hands never lessening their hold about her.  She returned his smile, a bit shyly, and allowed her hand to slip from his shoulder to his chest, her long fingers toying absently with the folded material of the lapel where it parted to reveal the crisp shirt beneath. 

Lina didn't notice when they'd slowed their movements to a gentle sway, nor the way that they'd drawn together as they moved, leaving them pressed snugly together.  What she did see was the way his deep, dark eyes bored into hers, capturing her, drawing her closer, keeping her from looking away.  Why hadn't she ever noticed the softness in his eyes that she saw now?  Had she been so cold and distracted, so frightened as to block it out, not wanting to see it because of what it might mean?  Could it be a hint to the past, the months forgotten?  Lina's heart fluttered with the next thought; had they done this before?  Was that how they'd gotten together before?

These thoughts and more drifted lazily through her preoccupied mind as they swayed slowly to only the sound of Xelloss' faint humming.  Could she face the consequences of letting herself fall completely into that gaze?  She'd always liked the demon in her own way, but he was a Mazoku, a man untouchable.  Not only did his loyalty lie to his mistress, whose word was his law, the race was practically immortal, like the Dragons.  He would far outlive her.  She had never allowed herself to entertain spending her life with the General Priest, a being who'd never age as she grew old and wasted away; a creation that could, and would, kill her at the slightest whisper of his mistress' desires.  That's what she'd always told herself and she'd never thought twice, so why was she now?  

What of her friends and what they would think?  Yes, she was selfish and egotistical, and never one to care much about what others thought, but she had to admit, if only to herself, that she was nervous how her dearest friends would react.  She wasn't sure if she could handle their rejection if they decided to shut her out.  She was THE Lina Inverse, Sorcery Genius, Bandit Killer, Enemy of All Who Live… but she was also a teenaged girl with lifelong goals, a human heart, and a need for companionship.  She couldn't be alone.  Sure everyone needed a bit of space, but to be rejected and loathed by those she held close to her heart would wound her deeper than Xelloss ever could at this point.  She wanted to believe that she could count on the Mazoku to be with her, but she had no guarantee.  Her friends had already accepted Xelloss as a companion, but could they accept him, and her, as a couple?

"They will think what they will," Xelloss murmured, guessing her thoughts.  "Amelia and Akkari already suspect we are lovers."

The sorceress swallowed hard against the swell of emotions threatening to override her well-kept facade, lowered though it was.  _Perhaps this once,_ she thought as she gazed up into his handsome face, just this once she could let herself fall. _I mean, the fact that I'm pregnant must mean I gave in at least once before,_ she thought.  "Then maybe we should give them a reason to suspect," she whispered, surprising the Mazoku.

But his wonder didn't show itself long as he smiled and leaned down slowly only to pause, his lips barely brushing hers.  "Only if you're sure."  His voice was like silk as he breathed the words over her slightly parted lips.  Looking deeply into her large, crimson eyes, he whispered, "You're still as beautiful as ever…"

Her response was to tip her face up, closing the small distance between them, and allowing her lips to meet his in the only act of submission she knew.  She was far from sure of what the implications of what would happen would be on the morrow, but at that moment she knew that she wanted him, all of him, the way that her friends already suspected they'd shared.  Perhaps her pregnancy was clouding her better judgement but she didn't particularly care about that at the moment, she just cared for the gentle and, dare she dream, affectionate touch of the father of her child still unborn.

                        -           -           -           

Gourry held out a glass of the deep red punch to his fiancé and glanced around.  It didn't take him long to locate nearly everyone even through the large crowd milling about the hall during the orchestra's intermission.

"Ano, where's Lina?" he finally voiced having been unable to spot the fiery-haired sorceress among the many people.

"I think that she left already," the ebony-tressed woman at his side informed in her ever-soft voice.  She'd seen the sorceress leave a little while before but had thought nothing of it.  "She doesn't much like the parties it seems."

"I know she doesn't, Sylphiel, but I didn't think that she'd go to bed this early!"

"Well, sometimes a woman needs extra rest," the shrine-maiden told him lightly, pausing to sip her punch, "especially in her condition."

"Condition?  What condition?"  

Sylphiel glanced up into her fiancé's large worried eyes and smiled.  He'd always loved the little sorceress in his own way, and she should have guessed that he would have picked up on that particular little word.  Perhaps she wasn't in a position to say...  "Nevermind, Gourry-sama, nevermind.  It's a... woman thing."

"Oh," the tall blonde said tactfully, however his doubt was still clear in his sky blue eyes.  He'd have to remember to ask Lina in the morning...  "As long as you're sure that it's nothing... let's go dance!"

                        -           -           -

"Hey Zellas," Zelgadis called over his shoulder from where he leaned against the balcony rail to the sultry blonde approaching from behind him. 

"Yeah?"

"Where's that annoying little minion of yours?  I haven't seen him for a while," the young man commented with a trace of a grin tugging on the corners of his stone lips.  He was thrilled not to have the annoying Mazoku bothering him all evening, but it also made him wonder _why_ he hadn't seen Xelloss for the better part of the evening.

"Aww, did you wanna dance with him?" the Beastmaster teased lightly earning a scowl from the young chimera.  "Fine, fine.  No, I don't know where he is, hold on a sec."

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow inquiringly and was rewarded by being handed a glass of wine before she disappeared.  "Well?" he prodded when she rematerialized a moment later.

"Uhh," Zellas hesitated, a smile brightening her expression as she leaned with her back against the rail, turning her attention to the ongoing festivities inside before she accepted her wine flute back.  "He's busy at the moment," she answered.  She could about guess her younger companion's reaction should he find out just what her son was busy with.

"Doing what?" he scoffed, obviously not convinced by her answer.

"Well, he's busy catching up on something that he should have done a while ago," she answered truthfully, her smile widening further.  

"Zellas."

"Hmm?" 

"Zellas... don't jerk me around," he growled.  He knew that his companion was a Dark Lord, the thought hardly strayed from his mind, but he had spent the last month getting to know her again and found that while she was in a good mood such as tonight, he was a bit safer than normal to speak his mind.  Though, he mused, she seemed to like keeping him around, even putting up with his dark moods.  _Entertainment value, I suppose._

Amber eyes flicked to take in the steely gaze of the chimera before returning to a promising young man she'd spotted earlier as he wove his way casually through the throng.  "You really are no fun, Zel.  I mean, what business is it of yours what my dear boy is up to?"

"It's my business if it happens to be concerning Lina," he replied flatly.  There was something about the way that she was avoiding answering him fully that set him on edge.  He had no doubt that she was not lying to him, as she never did, but she also had a nasty habit of never telling the complete truth and this was one of those instances.  

"Why is it that sorceress is any of your concern?  You haven't seen her in a year, my dear, nearly two, and although you two'd kept in touch, you had let her go her own way for once."  She turned her head to face him again, her eyes glittering darkly in the pale moon's glow.  "Hasn't it sunk in that she's been under Xelloss' care for the last year and half?  Or had that thought conveniently slipped your stony little mind?  Hmm?  Tell me, why is it that now you are taking an interest in her again?"

"She's always been my concern, just as she's Gourry's, ever since we met," Zelgadis growled defensively.  The woman's cheery tone hadn't changed but her eyes belied her bright mood.  There was something in his words that was obviously upsetting her.  "Look, she's my friend and your darling little fruitcake son hasn't exactly proven himself to me that he can take care of her, not that I remember.  What I remember is the many backstabbings, partial truths, and run-arounds that he put us all through."

"Zelgadis, I will remind you once more that Xelloss does not have to prove himself to you or anyone else, just me.  I am his mother, creator, mistress, and on a certain level, friend," the blonde said smoothly, pushing back her ire.  Why was she getting so upset by the little chimera?  She'd never reacted this way before... but then, perhaps she wanted to ensure that the human didn't try and move in on the sorceress, not now that her priest was finally with the girl.  It would be so much easier just to kill the lot of them, but then Lina would be frightfully upset and then she'd be a real nuisance, not to mention Xelloss would become concerned for the whelp and not perform his duties to top notch…  _What a situation,_ she mused silently, before continuing her conversation with the tormented youth next to her, "You would do well to think about yourself as well."

"Me?  What do I have to do with your son?"

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe he hasn't made a point of showing you his better qualities because you will not accept that he has them?  You seem to think that just because he's a Mazoku that he is evil and thusly cannot conceive of his ability to do well.  Perhaps he has let you believe that you are right about him simply for the fact that it's so far suited everyone's purposes and it is greatly amusing to see your single-mindedness despite claims not to be."

Zelgadis fell quiet.  He had no quip with which to reply to his newfound friend and part of him felt distressed at angering her.  In silence they continued their respective drinks while listening to the various melodies permeate the air until he took a breath and asked another question.

"Is what Xelloss doing going to affect Lina?"

"Yes," she responded softly.

"Will it be a negative effect?"

"Not if she's as strong as we all know she is."

"What is he doing?"

Now Zellas paused.  What would the boy do if he knew?  With a slight shrug, she determined that she could always kill him should he react in an adverse way and deal with the consequences from there.  "Surely you've noticed that Lina's gained a few pounds..."

"Yes, only the slightest bit though, but what does that have to do with any--" Zelgadis froze.  She couldn't be serious.  When she grinned and winked at him he felt his jaw drop.  "Surely not..."

"Listen, they've been together all this time and when you all regained your memories following the enchantment, he was as surprised as she at the discovery of her pregnancy," she told him in a low tone. "But do not doubt, Zelgadis, that he cares for her as much he does, probably more than even I am aware of, or can understand, being what I am.  Believe me, my dear, no one knows how it happened, and I was never informed of his seduction of her before hand.  And I know Xelloss; he wouldn't have kept a secret from me if it affected him to such a degree.  And before you ask," she added, pausing to sip her wine and light a cigarette, sending a plume of smoke above her to disappear on the night's light breeze, before continuing, "He can keep information to himself, unless I ask.  If I were to ask him, he'd have to tell me.  I've just never asked.  I do not care to know.  Human emotions are something that I do not wish to understand outside of the entertainment and, shall we say, nutritional value."

"But even if they... coupled, which I can not believe she'd do… I mean..." the young man babbled, his eyes locked on his wine which he swirled slowly in his hand.  "Anyway, even if they were together like that, I thought it was impossible for a Mazoku to impregnate a human."

"So did we all, but three midwives have reported the same results.  She is about 10 or 11 weeks along now, and that the infant has Xelloss' and Lina's power signatures making him the father."

"I... I guess there's only one thing for me to do now then, ne?" he whispered.

"What's that?"

A wicked little grin spread slowly over the blue stone lips and he winked at his beautiful companion, a finger rising to waggle before him.  "That… is a secret!" he imitated though his cobalt eyes slid over the tall blonde slowly.

                        -           -           -

 "No pain," she whispered softly, noting Xelloss' relieved nod as both remembered that there would be no pain as her pregnancy proved previous activity of this kind. _Definitely not the first time even if the baby was a trick of L-sama,_ she thought, but also that their body's coordinated in a way that she'd never heard of for 'first timers' confirmed the notion.  _How often had we done this?  What happened since we were drugged that Xelloss and I ended up such lovers?  Obviously we've done it more than just once; no one that's new to sex, truly new, climaxes with their lover on the first bout, that I've heard,_ she mused silently.

He, meanwhile, had the nagging feeling, like a barely remembered dream, that they'd done this before.  He just wished he could remember completely.

Lina smiled quietly as she rolled onto her side to snuggle next to her lover, one leg sliding comfortably between his as she pressed her hands against his firm chest while her thoughts continued to wander.  For all intents and purposes, Xelloss seemed as emotional as she imagined any lover to be, so did that mean that he could feel?  How much would things change now that they'd been intimate, and would remember it?  She wished she could know what the Mazoku felt, if anything, and wondered what he was thinking.  _Will he stay_, she wondered, glancing up at him, finding his eyes closed though a small smile was spread across his thin lips.  _I won't ask, I don't want to hear that he can't!  Besides, it's not like we're married or something,_ she admonished herself, _he's free to come and go like always!  Just because we had… sex, which we've obviously done quite a bit before, doesn't mean anything's changed from earlier today!  Why does everything have to be so damned complicated?!_

She lifted her head slightly when he shifted and she felt his arm slide comfortingly beneath her to act as a pillow as the other curled over her lightly and she smiled, and pressed her lips against his collarbone in thanks, tasting the salty sweat still drying there.  Sighing softly she allowed her eyes to close and sleep gradually overcame her.  

The priest hesitated to move as Lina drifted into slumber land, unsure what her reaction would be if a sudden movement woke her.  Lina was not the most sensitive person nor overly affectionate and he was mystified at how … cuddly … the sorceress was being.  What did this mean on her part?  Relaxing, he began to caress her back in long, fluid strokes with his free arm as he ran the situation through his mind.  He'd become abnormally attached to this human after discovering the news of her being with child, unaware of the transition until he paused to think about it thoroughly.  She was his, he determined with a predatorial smirk.  She may not believe so yet, or perhaps she did, that's why she had curled into him to sleep, but no matter what she was aware of, she was his.  There was nothing, save Zellas, that would take his new treasure from him!  _Soon,_ he thought, _I'll have her heart in my palm.  I always get what I want, and you, my dearest Lina, are mine…_

Xelloss' smile became fond as he bent his head to look down at the woman in his arms and planted a kiss on top of her damp head.  He felt the tendrils of power gradually lessen their hold around his and he also relaxed, and eventually the soft tickle of her presence was distant, not gone completely, merely detached.  Raising his hand, he gently moved a lock of hair from her forehead to tuck it back behind her ear, then down to lightly trace her arm then up her side, travelling the small rise of her hip and the soft swell of her waist where he paused.  With a tenderness not unlike that which he used to handle priceless artefacts, but still foreign to him where it came to another, he slowly caressed her stomach, marvelling at the miracle he knew grew within.  

He may be a Mazoku but the sheer thought of fathering a child, a real being of flesh and bone, had softened him, a flaw he knew but one that he was quite willing to leave be.  Zellas would be interested in the infant, he was sure, but if he could convince her that the child was of value to her or of no significance at all, his offspring would be protected from his mistress.  Besides, he was sure that Zellas was nearly as curious and amazed at the miracle as he was.  With that thought, he pushed the faintest twinge of fear from his thoughts as he assured himself that the child would be safe; Zellas was the only threat that he or Lina could not take care of with ease and as long as she was either too bored to bother, or too intrigued, the child, still unborn, would be safe from her. Another thought tugged at his drowsy mind; _what of the mother?_  Another smile made an appearance as he kissed the top of her head once more.  Well the mother and child were part and parcel, were they not?   A warmth flooded through him and at last he allowed himself to sleep, for the first time uncaring who may catch them.  

-           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -

AN: sorry all the juicy stuff was taken out… it was so I could keep the rating down low enough that the story was more likely to be read ^_^  if you want the lemony-goodness just email me, or state it in a review, and I'll either send it to you or post it as a separate thing (as soon as I revamp it… just haven't been in the "lemony" mood lately)…   Well, on to the next one…. Comments, crit, and suggestions, are welcome as always.

~Ishy-chan


	7. ch 6

AN: Well, another dawn, another day, and hey, lookie, another chapter!

Kaeru Shisho: bows low thnks so much for the warm praise as well as the many suggestions you made! I think you've really helped improve my stuff. Now I'm hoping to get into Zel's head, as well as Gourry's, in the next chapter or two... Hopefully I can pull that off without too much OOCness. Oh and I took your suggestion about rewatching the anime (I'd forgotten I'd stuck the {nearly}complete set into my moving boxes when I moved in with my hubby a couple of years ago! Damn it just made me feel like I don't have the characters in character much at all!! But I still hope everyone finds this interesting... well, entertaining at least!

Deep Sea: Thank you for your vote of confidence concerning keeping the cast in character! Muchly appreciated! As for Zel and Zellas... well... it ought to be fun, ne? I think I'm going to enjoy writing them... soon,too, I hope. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! I'm looking forward to more of "Darkness Rising" too!

Mala Darkling: The sweetness thing? Yup, absolutely! I'm a sap at heart and I can't resist although I hope that through the mushy feelings and such, I'm also helping round out the characters as I see them... as for the lemony goodness of chapter five, I'll send it out as soon as I get into the mood to rewrite the naughty bits! I'll leave an update message in my bio when I do! But it wont be fer a while, sorry to say. As for turning into a tomato... don't! hehehe, if it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to keep the rating down on the fic 'cause I'm selfish and want more people to read it, I'd have posted the entire thing! Hell, I love a good lemon now and then, and I don't know too many people that don't! No need to be shy in my opinion! 

Well, I'm done waggin' my jaw (figuratively of course) so now on to Chapter Six! Enjoy! (oh yeah, I don't think i said so at the beginning of the fic, but I don't own Slayers. I figured it wasn't needed as this is a fanfiction site and so everyone knows that the cast belongs to other people whos names I can't pronounce) ....

- - - -

"Look now."

Amelia obeyed the soft voice in her mind and glanced up to see Lina and Xelloss strolling casually along the winding garden paths, not far from where she stood observing. This was nothing new. The pair had done this on several occasions since they'd arrived nearly two months ago, but what held Amelia's attention was the way Xelloss smiled at Lina--soft and genuine, not the usual enigmatic false grin he granted everyone else. There was something different about their relationship from what she'd seen a few weeks before. Back then, the tentative couple might walk just as they were presently, but would have seemed a little more indifferent, Amelia thought. Now, she might catch Lina resting a hand on Xelloss' arm to get his attention or catch Xelloss tapping Lina on her opposite shoulder when she was engrossed in studying the flora, just to watch her turn the wrong way and make her laugh.

The young queen sighed softly, "Aww, they're just so cute!"

"Amelia!" a voice scoffed, sounding a little disgusted in her mind. "Must you always be such a hopelessly romantic dramatiser? I mean, seriously, you've known for literally months that she's pregnant and that it is supposed to be his child, why wouldn't they act more like the couple they are?"

"But," Amelia protested quietly, "when they came here-- and up till a few weeks ago-- they were just like they used to be, except that they actually are paying a little bit more attention to each other, which could be attributed to their spending that last two years together. Or maybe they are just more comfortable now that Gourry-san married Sylphiel-san, and have returned to Sairaag. All four of them seemed a bit tense around each other, _to me_, but they all said it was nothing… Besides, I'm not so sure that she is pregnant; she isn't showing at all and even by the third month you should be able to tell, and I figure she should be four, closer to five months along."

"Oh she's pregnant, just as much as you," the voice laughed. "You may be showing and she's not, but have no doubt, my dear, there's a bun in that oven."

Amelia rolled her eyes at the crude adage and continued collecting flowers for her bouquet, conversing softly with the voice whispering through her mind.

-

Lina laughed and elbowed the trickster as punishment for his comment. "Zel's not like that!"

"He _is_ made of stone after all," Xelloss returned with a grin. "And what makes you so sure? Unless... there's something you haven't told me..."

Lina rolled her eyes before giving the priest a level look, though a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Pu-leeze. I've gotta go or I'm going to be late for my appointment."

"Appointment?" the priest echoed curiously.

"To see the midwife again. It's just a routine check-up she said, just to make sure that the baby is growing healthily," she explained patting her stomach. So far she'd been lucky in that though she'd gained weight, it didn't show near as much as most others did and the fact that she'd been making sure to keep her wardrobe changing since she arrived helped keep the others from guessing, as far as she knew. "After I get back I'm gonna start packing."

"You were _serious_ about leaving?" he asked quietly. A part of him was glad to see her getting back on the road and away from the stifling palace but another part, a larger part, was wondering if she shouldn't stay to ensure that she carried the child to full-term and gave birth successfully to a healthy baby. The last thing he wanted was for her to be out on her own when she went into labour, especially if there were complications. 

"Yeah. I can't stand this place much longer. It's only been our walks and the odd quiet moment that has kept me sane," she laughed. "What are you going to do?"

The priest gave a small shrug. " Speak to my Mistress and see if she has any orders for me."

"Okay. But we'll talk about this later; gotta run!" With a smile and a pat on his arm in farewell, she was gone, jogging easily out of the garden and out of sight.

Smiling after her, Xelloss was glad she was careful to keep a close eye on her pregnancy. He turned on his heel and nearly ran straight into Zelgadis. Adopting his usual grin reserved for everyone, save Lina, he smiled at the chimera cheerfully. "Good afternoon, Zelgadis."

"Xelloss, you and I haven't always seen eye to eye," the younger man began with a grim look, although his dark eyes glittered brightly.

"I think that's putting it mildly, yes," he agreed, watching the other curiously through lidded eyes. 

"I need you to do something."

"For _you_?"

The amusement in the Mazoku's voice didn't escape the youth, but he continued on, his tone even. "No, for Lina." A raised violet eyebrow was his only response urging him on. "I want you to keep her here."

"And why, pray tell, should I do that?"

"For the baby. No one knows what this pregnancy will do to her much less the birthing itself."

Xelloss' eyes slowly opened making his surprise clear. He wasn't aware that anyone besides Amelia and her husband even suspected about the baby on the way. _I must be getting sloppy,_ he chided himself, mentally vowing to keep closer accounts of Lina's friends. "What makes you think that she's pregnant?" he chuckled, hoping to throw the young man off. 

Zelgadis snorted softly. "I'm not blind, fruitcake. Besides, I just heard her mention having an appointment with the midwife which usually implies at least the suspicion of pregnancy. Now, I've done a little research of my own and I've discovered that most sorceresses are rendered barren by their power, if they are strong enough for the magic to… hinder their body's natural processes-- such as aging-- and Lina is by far the most powerful. She once told me that she never expected to be able to have children, partially because of that reason."

"Oh? And what was the other part of her reason?" Xelloss pressed, worry about the mother-to-be starting to creep over his flesh.

"That was due to the manner in which she was _granted_ that power by L-sama," Zelgadis said after a long moment, as if he had debated whether or not to tell the trickster the confidential information. "She never gave me any details; you'll have to ask her that one yourself. Nevertheless, I want her kept here, in the white magic capital, just in case something goes wrong-- though I'm praying, for her sake, that nothing will."

"Why should **_I_** be the one to tell her?"

"Because it's_ you_ that she'll listen to," Zelgadis grumbled turning away slightly. "I don't know," _or want to know,_ he added mentally, "all of the particulars of your relationship, but I can guess at least a few and despite everything I've read… I believe that you are the father. Only L-sama knows why Lina chose you, but she did. And…well, so be it." 

Xelloss began to speak, but the chimera raised a hand to stall him, sighing before continuing, "Let me get this out because chances are that you'll never hear it from me again."

Xelloss remained silent, watching his old travelling companion patiently and noting the stiffness of his shoulders and the way his eyes seemed to flash as they glanced over the surrounding foliage while he formulated his thoughts. It must have taken a lot for Zelgadis to swallow his pride, the priest realised as he tested the emotions Zelgadis was giving off. Worry and traces of shame, jealousy, and desire. _Jealousy and desire? For whom?_

It was several moments before Zelgadis spoke again, his voice still calm and collected despite the thoughts rampaging erratically around his mind. "I never expected much of you after I found out what you were, Xelloss, and now I can see what made Lina so different from the rest of us, especially me. She always believed that people could change, no matter what she may have said during battles. "And it seems Lina can look inside everyone and know whether there is something that she can relate to or maybe draw out. For Amelia, it was her responsibility and power, to a degree that Lina helped strengthen. For Sylphiel, it was her confidence-- although she's still very shy, but that is part of who she is… I suppose. For Gourry, well, I'm not sure about him yet although he's become a lot more attentive than when we first met. Although it's hard to tell some days," he chuckled and saw the demon smile out of the corner of his eye. 

"For Filia, she drew out her inner strength-- her ability to move beyond what she thought was wrong or right and past what she deemed her way of life. I know that you never liked the dragon, but she was still a friend..." 

Xelloss gave a small quirk of an eyebrow but said nothing, allowing the youth to continue. 

"For me, well… she showed me that I was not a freak and didn't need to dwell on my outward appearance in order to really live again. I haven't given up on my cure, but it's taken a step back from my immediate priorities for now. Lina revived what there is to my human side and for that I can never thank her enough-- although she'd likely just laugh it off saying that 'she didn't do anything and that I did it myself'. Or… that, 'of course, she did it. That she was the Mighty Lina Inverse.' But either way, it took someone other than her to finally drive the point into my head. The point which she had, without results, been trying to make all along; and that was that no matter who you are, you have the capacity to show a side of you that no one else sees, a side of you that you keep hidden from the prying eyes of everyone around you, and that, if the will is there, to change what others think of you _completely, _as long as they give you that chance.

"I... I never gave_ you_ that chance, Xelloss. I judged _then_ dismissed you, and that was that. It took someone I'd least expected to clue me in. I've watched you with Lina over the last couple of months, and I've seen the way you look at her… and then at us. To you we are nuisances, but Lina's the hidden gem, the _deus ex machina_." She lights the world for everyone that gets to know her, as I'm sure you've noticed, and because of what it would mean to her, I want to say that although I am still surprised at her decision to love you, or in the very least give herself to you, I am not against it."

Xelloss stood in shocked silence for a time, his eyes open and startled. Had the chimera just consented to his relationship with the sorceress? Not that he needed it, but that was beside the point—it felt…_nice._ Perhaps he too had judged the youth too quickly. "Thank you, Zelgadis," he said quietly without any of his usual underlying sarcasm. A thought nagged him though; _does **he** desire Lina for himself as Gourry once did? Is he jealous of… _me? _This is worth investigating…_

"But do not doubt, fruitcake," Zelgadis said suddenly, turning on him and pointing an accusing finger at the priest, "if I ever find out that you've hurt her in any way, I promise you that you had better kill me first otherwise I will find a way not only to wipe that annoying little grin off of your face but hurt you far worse than you can ever imagine."

Xelloss nodded and smiled, a true smile. "Point taken."

"Good. Now... will you try and get Lina to stay?"

"I will try," Xelloss promised, "but I cannot guarantee. She does not always listen to me, you know."

Zelgadis grinned and turned back towards the palace, waiting until the priest had moved up beside him before he began walking. "Good enough."

Just as they were leaving the garden's gates, Xelloss turned to his shorter companion with a curious look. "Zelgadis, may I ask _you_ something?"

"What?"

"Well, being that you're made of stone and all," he paused to make sure he had the shorter man's full attention. He did. "Does that mean that you're hard _all of the time_?" 

The sound of a growled yell and the clear _shing_ of a sword being unsheathed was heard above the cheerful sounds of the birds, and a violet-haired man wielding a staff was later seen being chased after by a blue-skinned, beige-clad humanoid with sword held high, a silly grin plastered on the staff bearer's face, with "FRUITCAKE!!" echoing through the afternoon air. 

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Lina... maybe you should stay here in the castle," Xelloss suggested tentatively. He sat cross-legged in the middle of Lina's bed, staff beside him, so he could watch the sorceress as she packed her things. 

She paused in the middle of stuffing a couple of shirts into a pack and turned her head to look at him, an eyebrow rising curiously. "And why would I want to stay here and not only go insane with the boredom of palace life, but let everyone discover I'm pregnant before I'm ready to face them?!"

The priest smiled weakly, absently brushing his bangs out of his open eyes before he replied. "Well... I thought because that way you could have a midwife here, and all of your friends too... and isn't that what a woman needs at a time like that?"

"Well, most do, yes," the redhead agreed with a nod, even as she resumed her packing. "But I'm not most. I'm not staying. I'll be fine!"

But she did not feel 'fine' to him. He could detect her uneasiness, her indecisiveness, and pressed further. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the last time I heard you say that you'd be fine, you were attacked by a Mazoku."

Lina shot a glare at her lover, her movements becoming rougher as she jammed a pair of leggings into the pack. "And I handled it just fine!"

"Yes,_ after_ I destroyed him," he pointed out quietly. Cocking his head slightly to the side, he continued to watch the sorceress, wondering if he was going about this the wrong way. "Look," he finally began, "I'm just... worried about possible complications that may arise. I'm new to the whole father-relationship situation, and as far as I am aware, you're similarly entering new territory… motherhood, that is!" he added swiftly, seeing her shoot him a quick, dark glance from the corner of her eye. "Don't you think that maybe you should stay here where it's safe for you and the baby? I just want my pet to be taken care of."

_My pet?_ she repeated in her mind, a small flush staining her cheeks. He _did _care for her, obviously, if only in his own, twisted way... And he'd never faltered when it came to her baby, or baby-in-the-making as the case was… "Yesterday you didn't even breath a word of indecision," she said lightly, trying to make some sort of an argument rather than merely giving in like she wanted to; it wasn't her usual style. _No wonder I always avoided getting involved with someone,_ she thought angrily, _it's making me weak!_

"I thought that it wouldn't worry me," he admitted with a rueful smile. "But it does. I do not want anything to happen to you, and nor do any of your friends. You can't argue that." Using her friends against her as well as revealing a few of his own concerns were the only ways he hoped might influence the quick-tempered teen into staying. He saw the logic in Zelgadis' request and agreed with him. Now it was up to him to talk her into it, if Lina was to believe the others were ignorant of her pregnancy. 

"No. I can't," she admitted with a shake of her head, a smile tugging at her lips as her packing slowed to a halt. "You're right. I can't argue that my friends want me alive and well, just as much as I want the same for them, but," she turned her head towards him, her expression serious as she gazed at the young-looking man upon her bed. She hated agreeing with him; it only stressed her belief about becoming weak. She wanted to make up her own mind, make her own decisions, and how could she be strong if she began agreeing with him? But his request for her to remain in Seyruun only echoed her own doubt about leaving. She felt confined and was bored, but she was afraid of what was to come as well. _But no one else knows about Baby, so why should I stay if I can't talk to anyone besides that midwife… and Xelloss?_ Even with that thought, doubt welled up anew. Turning back to her bag, she asked, "But don't you think that I should get back on the road, live a bit more before I'm tied down with a baby?"

"What makes you think that you'll be tied down?" Xelloss laughed freely, though careful to hide the sense of delight that filled him as he slid off the bed. Now he was getting somewhere; he felt he was getting past her mental barriers…that she had reservations as well… Wandering over to the table where Lina'd resumed her packing, he settled one hand over hers, the other coming up to her face to tip it up to his. "Knowing you, you'll be out bashing bandits again in no time, eating all the delicious cuisine you can find, and fireballing the nearest person who happens to speak his mind a little too quickly."

"All the while with a bunting bag of baby on my back?" she grunted though her eyes twinkled with humour. 

"No, she'll be with me, watching from a safe distance until it's all clear and safe to return again," he teased, winking. The mild look of shock in her eyes was priceless! Smiling again, he lowered his head to hers, capturing her motionless lips with his own in a gentle kiss. "Would that suffice?"

"You'll be _there?_" she whispered against his mouth before leaning up and initiating her own, more demanding kiss; one which he returned with equal passion.

He suddenly realised the deeper sense of fear he'd felt emanating from the petite sorceress; she was afraid he'd leave. She wanted him… needed him with her. Lina was too much of a free spirit to swallow her pride enough to confide him that, not just yet, he recognized. "I'm here now, aren't I? I see no reason for things to change," he answered softly as they parted. "I may not be around one-hundred percent of the time since I still have my duties to perform, but I will be with you whenever…_however _I can."

Lina grinned and snaked her arms about the priest's neck, pulling them together as their mouths met again. Her heart leapt with relief and excitement; she'd been wondering what he was planning to do once their child was born, and now that she had his answer, she felt as if an invisible weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She suddenly pulled back, her expression one of surprise before a wide, delighted smile spread over her lips. "What is it?" Xelloss asked curiously.

"I'm being kicked!" she said brightly. She'd been feeling the barest of flutterings of movement within her belly recently, but this sudden bit of pressure from within was the strongest she'd felt to date.

"Pardon?"

Lina rolled her eyes slightly and grabbed one of his hands, settling it lightly over her stomach. "Just wait a sec... It might not happen again, though. There! Did you feel it?"

Xelloss' eyes widened slightly in amazement. It was strange to feel the movement beneath his hand, a movement of his child. It was kicking, weakly still, but it was enough to cause the last thread of realisation to sink in that there was truly another living individual being created within his Lina-chan. A small smile tugged at his lips as his eyes rose to hers.

"That's her? Our little one?" he breathed.

"Yeah," Lina giggled. She'd never seen the priest so speechless, so... in awe of something before. "She?" she repeated, cocking her head to the side in curiosity; they'd never discussed which gender they wanted, not that it mattered.

The Mazoku grinned sheepishly. "Um... yes."

"You're hoping that it's a _girl?_"

"Yes, but as long as it's healthy, it doesn't matter," he added quickly.

"That's good, 'cause you're gonna get what ever you're gonna get!" The sorceress winked playfully, leaning up again towards him as she whispered, "But the midwife guesses the same. And... I suppose another three or four months here won't kill me."

"Thank you."

He smiled as the baby kicked against his hand again, and he took the mother-to-be into his arms kissing her deeply.

-=-

Later that evening, Zelgadis and Zellas had retreated to one of the many studies to enjoy the quiet with tea and wine their respective drinks. Xelloss joined them soon after, supplying his own tea as he took a seat in the overstuffed chair across from the couch his mistress and companion occupied.

"You have gotten your way, Zelgadis," he said quietly. "She will stay."

"Good," Zellas quipped with a smile. She was becoming fond of the redhead and as grandparent-to-be, was also becoming protective of the girl. "At least now she'll have the best care the humans can supply."

"Yes, but I'm not sure that'll be enough," Zelgadis said, a little subdued. "I talked to the midwife Lina'd seen yesterday, and she told me that although Lina's doing all right now, she predicts that Lina may have serious complications at anytime. The birth may be quite…difficult. She's told Lina this, to give her time to prepare just in case."

"Isn't there a surgery they can do instead of birthing?"

Zelgadis raised his cerulean eyes to those of the priest across from him, surprised to find them open and beginning to cloud with worry. Perhaps he should not have said anything... "Yes, but despite the advances in science, much of it is still dependant on magic, and that may not be as effective depending on what complications occur."

Xelloss' eyes closed in thought. It was several moments before he answered, and he hesitated, taking a sip of his tea to quench his surprisingly dry throat. "I will see what I can do."

"What can you do?" the chimera inquired flatly. "Right now she is in the best care that can be offered."

"Not _the_ best," Zellas corrected, having caught onto her minion's thoughts. "Have no fear, Zelgadis, he will do what he can. Lina will be fine, and L-sama willing, so will the child."

The two men nodded slowly. After a short while longer in the reigning silence, Xelloss drained his tea, settling the cup onto the table between the three of them, and stood. "Good night, Mistress… Zelgadis," he bade before vanishing.

"He's... upset," the chimera realised, glancing at his blonde companion.

"He's more than upset, my dear," she chuckled sadly.

Where Zelgadis may have seen the worry creeping into Xelloss' eyes, she saw the distress, determination, and something that she both feared and welcomed-- love. That one emotion had been the undoing of many of her minions, either by driving them insane or forcing her to destroy them when they no longer could be trusted to her orders. She'd always been ridiculed by the other Mazoku Lords because of her capacity to love her son, illegitimate though he was, and his father Lei. She'd been trying to set Xelloss up with the flame-tressed sorceress for years so that the girl may one day join Xelloss as her minion, and now that she'd succeeded in the first step, she was afraid of the consequences once he decided to take Lina's health into his own hands. It wasn't that the demons couldn't love, or that they weren't "supposed to", but that it was a _fact _that was kept hidden from the world to prevent exploitation by the dragons, in much the same way the Mazoku used the Dragon's hate against them. 

No one was going to take Xelloss, or Lina, away from Beastmaster Zelas, not now. This little interference by L-sama, making the sorceress pregnant with Xelloss' seed, so to speak, had worked to her advantage in the beginning, but now, it possibly endangered not only the baby's life, but Lina's and therefore Xelloss' as well. And that was something that she would not take in stride. Zelas would see to that!

"What do you mean, _more_ than upset?"

Zellas laughed bitterly, swirling her goblet between her fingers. "Truly Zelgadis, there are days you are more clueless than your blonde swordsman friend," she told him before she too disappeared, leaving the confused chimera alone in the study.

-

Later that night Xelloss moved from his room into Lina's with a thought and a pulse of power. She lay asleep on her bed, curled up on her side, facing the room, her face an expression of peace, her body completely relaxed beneath the covers. Smiling fondly, he shed his cloak and boots before he shifted his form again, this time onto the bed, stretching out slowly behind her. Readjusting the blankets over him to be more comfortable, he tentatively slid an arm about his lover's waist, his hand coming to caress lightly over her slightly distended stomach. She murmured something incoherently in her sleep and pressed back against him, curling herself into his growingly-familiar hold with a faint smile.

"Everything'll be alright, my pet. I promise."

"Hmm-hm," she sighed, still half asleep, her fingers twining with his over her stomach.

"I promise."

- - - - -

AN:

(…the hidden gem, the _deus ex machina_ ." If you aren't familiar with the phrase, it is someone who inexplicably intervenes to change the course of events— like the Xelloss character in Slayers.) Thanks to Kaeru Shisho for the translation! I had NO idea what it meant. I'm going to leave this little tidbit here for any people like me and verbosely challenged!!

You all know the drill about the little blue button in the left corner... C'mon, don't be shy! I don't bite, really!


	8. ch 7

AN: I'm sorry it took so long!! many, many bows of apology Don't hurt me, please?

Thank you so much to Kaeru Shisho and Deep Sea Dolphin for your beta-reading! I really appreciate it!

Kaeru Shisho: thanks again for being my beta-reader! You've much improved my writing, I think. Thanks for your great review and I hope this chapter won't disappoint.

DSD: Thank you again for going over this chapter as well! I'm sorry I didn't follow your suggestions much, but I just couldn't bring myself to alter what I had very much… To me, Gourry is a simple man but not completely stupid…. I hope the next chapter will be a bit more to your liking. As for your review: lol, I do share that opinion of Zel's 'hardness'! My cousin had a similar conversation concerning 'rock-hard' and 'blue balls'. I'm glad to know we were not alone! And yes, Xelloss and Zellas are evil! But I like evil, it makes things interesting.

Bloody Angel X: I wont hurt you…much…Lol, just kidding! Thank you for taking the time to read the works my strange little mind concocts! I hope you continue find the story interesting, though, honestly, I think this is a low chapter… no real action or anything… Well… hopefully you enjoy anyways!

On to chapter seven! Where we delve into the thoughts of men…

- - - -

"Sylphiel, I'm leaving now," Gourry called over his shoulder as he opened the front door.

An ebony-tressed woman appeared from the kitchen with a fond smile. "Alright, Gourry-dear. Here, I've packed a lunch for you to take too," she said, pressing the handle of the basket into her husband's large, calloused hand. Leaning up, she planted a gentle kiss upon his lips and smiled as he left, waving. "I'll have supper waiting for you!"

"Kay!"

Gourry grinned to himself as he took the tiny path around the back of their quaint little home, heading for the field he used for practice. It would take him nearly a half an hour to reach his training grounds if he kept his leisurely pace, but he didn't mind; he had some thinking to do anyway. His mind wandered over the events of the past six months, since he'd awoken to Sylphiel nude next to him. So much had changed!

He was contented, sure, but he wasn't certain if he was _happy._ As a master swordsman, it had been a simple task rise up through the ranks to become a commander in the growing Sairaag army. He was dubbed the Knight of Sairaag by Crowned Prince Phillionel of Seyruun a year ago, according to Sylphiel, before the burly ruler had relinquished control of his kingdom to his daughter. As a Knight, he was a defender of the city, the commander of the army, as well as responsible for instructing swordplay to the soldiers and any who wished to learn. He was sworn to his position now and although it was a responsibility he performed with excellence and loved, the young man's heart was ill at ease-- he wondered what had happened while he was drugged. That year and a half was time that he could never get back!

Taking a distracted kick at some dandelions already gone to seed, he watched the tiny white puffs dance away on the breeze. _Sylphiel loves me,_ he thought with a troubled sigh. _And she's a great match for me, but is she the one I'm meant to be with?_ He enjoyed the attention that the soft-spoken shrine maiden showered upon him, her doting ways, and he definitely wasn't going to say he didn't enjoy their nocturnal activities. _But, what if…_That single thought had stuck in his simple mind ever since he'd awoken.

_How would things be now if Amelia'd never given us that stuff?_ he wondered. Would he have ended up marrying Sylphiel anyway? Or would he still be wandering the world as Lina Inverse's self-proclaimed guardian? This turned his mind towards the molten-tressed sorceress as his feet veered off the path towards the interior of the practice field. Settling the basket of food near the trees lining the clearing, he proceeded to unsheath his sword as he approached one of the many posts dotting the meadow.

"Lina," he whispered, bringing his sword before him in preparation to strike the nicked post. Taking a few minutes of gentle swings and careful manoeuvres, he allowed his body to stretch and warm up for the vigorous workout he planned. Deciding that his warm-up was complete, he balanced himself lightly upon the balls of his feet, allowing his mind to wander as he attacked the stationary target.

"She was to be mine!" he grunted, striking the wooden stake with a dull _thud_. "Xelloss doesn't deserve her!" _Thud, thud, thump! _ The last was the sound of the top half of the post hitting the ground. "Oops," Gourry muttered to himself, "a bit too much there."

Selecting another target, the swordsman resumed his practice, again allowing himself to think as his body worked. He and Sylphiel had been married about a month before and though he would follow the vows he'd swore, he couldn't help but wonder if Lina wasn't the one meant for him. _But she doesn't need me. She even said so,_ he remembered bitterly, swinging his sword in a wide arc to connect with three of the nearest posts, marking them all. She'd broken his nose, he recalled, believing he was staring at her breasts. _Well, I had a quick peek, but I was more concerned about her well being instead of gawking at her little chest! _

_- — - "Quit lookin'!" she growled, crossing her arms defensively over her chest as she stalked after her companions. "And no, he hasn't hurt me," she answered quietly._

_"Good," Gourry responded, his tone nasal. "But I should have been there to protect you anyway."_

_"Don't worry about it," the sorceress admonished. "I can take care of myself!" Yeah, she thought, that's why I'm pregnant! "Besides, Sylphiel needs you more than I do. I know that you can be happy with her."_

_"Yeah, she's a really good cook," Gourry said brightly, the pain in his nose apparently forgotten as Lina sweatdropped. "I love her, Lina."_

_"I know," Lina said softly, surprising even herself with the heavy emotion lacing the words. "She's always loved you."_

_"But you need someone to protect you, and I did swear it…"_

_"Gourry!" Lina growled, turning on him. "I do not need a guardian, dammit! I can look after myself just fine! You've been gone for nearly two years and see, I'm just fine!"_

_"Yeah but Xelloss…"_

_"What about him? He's the same nutty fruitcake he was before! I can handle him."_

_"Ok, ok, but seriously, Lina," Gourry began, looking curiously into Lina's eyes. "Are you gaining weight?"_

_"Aaarg!" the redhead screamed as she pulled magical energy into her hands. "FIREBALL!" - — -_

_Why'd Amelia have to take our lives into her own hands?! I wanted to do things my way! Or, at least, Lina's way…_

He loved Sylphiel, as he'd told Lina a couple of months before, but it wasn't the same as the way he still felt for Lina. But what confused him the most was that he couldn't figure out which he truly wanted to spend his life with; both were good for him, but on different levels. When he'd last seen Lina in Seyruun, he'd convinced himself that she was like a little sister to him, much like he viewed Amelia so as to give her the space she seemed to want, _but then why can't I stop thinking about her?! _ Another thing that baffled the handsome blonde was that although he missed the redhead terribly, he knew he couldn't bear the guilt he'd feel if he left Sylphiel. _Is that because Lina'd been gone before I 'woke up'? _

"Damnit, Amelia! _Why_?!" he growled, cleanly slicing through his practice post.

Panting heavily, he watched the severed log roll to a stop some distance away. He needed a break to cool down both his body and his ire. Sheathing his sword, he stalked over to the basket his _wife_ had so thoughtfully packed for him. _Lina'd never do that,_ he mused while he settled himself upon the ground, leaning back against the slender trunk of a crab-apple tree as he shoved a hand into the basket. Grasping what his fingers told him was bread, he brought the morsel to his mouth to eat it leisurely.

Since he wasn't particularly hungry and he wasn't competing against a particular sorceress, he ate slowly, but he still consumed the contents of the basket far quicker than anyone else would have-- save Lina, of course. By the time he was finished and was sipping a canteen, he was relaxed once more, his sky-blue eyes no longer as troubled.

_Amelia's happy_, he thought, a twinge of guilt piercing his heart as he remembered his harsh words as he'd finished his practicing. _I can't blame her for wanting us all to be happy. But couldn't she see that I **was** happy? Why couldn't she have just left Lina and I alone to keep on travelling? I wanted her then. And she was starting to come around while we were still questing. She'd let me put an arm around her, heck, she even started confiding her deeper thoughts in me – and not just her opinions on an average topic! Lina was finally going to admit she had feelings for me! I know it! And then…that fantastic supper that Amelia made us that night 2 years ago… Now, that's one meal I'll _never_ forget. _

_And now everything's so different, so complicated! We're no longer journeying, and so much has changed. I can't leave Sylphiel now… I married her. I love her, but I still… love Lina too, _he admitted, feeling guilt was over him as he turned his eyes skyward. Realising he wasn't any closer to resolving his dilemma, he cursed under his breath as he slammed a large fist against the grassy ground next to him. _Why can't everything just go back to the way it was before? Lina, Zel, Amelia and me…Xelloss too, I suppose. He wasn't so bad to be around. And why can't I remember anything that happened after Amelia drugged us?! _Sighing heavily, Gourry tipped his head back to rest against the tree, his large eyes seeking out the clouds as if his answers floated somewhere in the heavens above. _Hell, even Zelgadis doesn't seem to mind how things are now. Doesn't he want things back to normal? I always thought that he ought to be with Amelia… But he's with that Zelas. Zel said that he was done 'gallivanting to the ends of the world on insane quests and crazy prophesies'. He said that he'd found his cure, it was just a matter of time before he could get it…_

_ I never asked Lina if she wanted to go back travelling while I was there, but I should have! Sylphiel would understand, wouldn't she? She seems to know me so well…_

Gourry frowned darkly and closed his eyes to the blue expanse above him. _That Zellas seems nice enough too, though I can tell I wouldn't want her mad at me… But _why_ is she with Zelgadis? Isn't she Xelloss' boss or something? She _is_ a looker,_ the blonde admitted to himself. _ Is that why Zel doesn't want to go travelling again? He wants to stay with **her**? She's crazy! How can Zel even put up with her? They did dance at the ball Amelia and Akkari threw for me and Sylphiel though… What was going on between them, really? He'd said that they were business partners. Is that all? _

Shrugging slightly, as if to answer himself, Gourry opened his eyes and tucked his empty canteen back into the basket before rising to his feet. With a firm resolution to finish his workout, he made his way back out into the post-studded meadow, unsheathing his sword as he moved. Taking up a defensive stance in the center of a clear area, he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he began to parry an imagined foe.

"Are you happy, Lina?" he whispered, striking out with his sword as his mind wandered once more back to the petite redhead. "You seemed to be. You had something on your mind though; I could tell. Why wouldn't you tell me? Before all this happened you would have. Did it have to do with _me_? Or maybe Xelloss? Do you ever wonder what might have happened between us if we'd never been given that _stuff_? I do…"

Blocking another invisible blow, he swung his sword around then down. Had a man stood before him, he would have been slashed from one shoulder to the opposite hip.

"I've accepted my relationship with Sylphiel now," he said, speaking as if Lina were nearby, able to hear his words, "but that doesn't change how I feel about you. I swore to be your guardian, Lina, but how can I be now? You don't seem to want me. You seem to have replaced me with _Xelloss_."

Grunting softly with exertion, the Knight of Sairaag thrust his arms forward, sinking his sword into a post he'd manoeuvred close to. There he stood for a long moment to catch his breath. Noting the sun was past its zenith and well into its decent to the western horizon, Gourry freed his blade from the skewered log and brushed it off on his leggings before sliding it with practiced ease into its sheath at his hip. He then turned on his heel towards the discarded lunch basked as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

_Xelloss isn't such a bad **man**, but he is a monster. He's never actually hurt you that I know of,_ he thought rationally as he stooped to collect his basket before turning down the trail home. _But I've never trusted him, and how can I trust him to take care of you? I have my vows to Sylphiel and Sairaag to keep now, but what of you? I hid my feelings from you in Seyruun, and I think I made the right choice staying with Sylphiel. It wouldn't be fair to leave her now,_ he decided with a clenching of his fists in finality.

It felt as if a bit of the weight dragging at his shoulders lifted though his thoughts still dampened the normal spring of his step._ But how can I be sure that you'll be all right? There's no one else but Xelloss with you now, if you leave Seyruun, which you're bound to do eventually. Zel is busy back in that town with Zelas; Amelia's married to Akkari and they're too busy with their kingdom to be doing much travelling; and I'm here with Sylphiel now, protecting Sairaag and helping it rebuild. Who else is there? _

_I just wish that I knew if **he'd** treat you right. Xelloss has been known for his tricking and use of us to get what he wants… I call that backstabbing! How can I trust him knowing that about him? He cares for you, Lina, as we all do, but I'm not sure if it's like **I** do. How can I be sure that you'll get the happiness you deserve? Amelia and Zel seem to think that you and Xelloss are more than just friends. Is that true? L-sama, I wish I knew the answers to all these questions! Life wouldn't be nearly so confusing!_

Sighing with frustration, the lanky blonde looked up to see his house, no, his_ home _come into view. Sylphiel would have supper waiting for when he arrived, he knew, and a small smile crept over his lips with that pleasant thought, ending the moody workings of his over-wracked brain. He could go on, as long as he remembered that she was right for him in a way that Lina could never be…

- - - -

Zelgadis settled the two flutes of wine onto the table before taking the chair across from his blonde companion silently. Taking a sip of his own dark beverage, he watched the Beastmaster do the same, his eyes tracing the smooth contours of her beautiful face, etching them into his memory. It was late evening, the sun gone below the horizon though the sky was still lighter than night's blue through the inn's windows, and the golden glow from the flames in the fireplace seemed to illuminate her perfect features even more. Zellas was a stunning woman; tall, blonde, slender, with healthy tanned skin, and a sharp mind. Yes, she seemed odd, acted insane by anyone's standards, and was the most dangerous creature currently roaming the planet, but Zelgadis found himself drawn to her. Her being, the very aura with which she held herself, seemed to beckon to him, alluring in its promise of power.

They were seated in the empty dining area of their inn, enjoying the peace of the evening before returning to the monotony of the road in the morning. A summons had been sent from Eshynal from Queen Amelia, asking the pair to go to Seyruun for the birth and naming of the royal couple's child next month. When the letter had arrived, Zelgadis had asked about the origin but the Mazoku Lord had chuckled and taken the letter away, explaining that Eshynal was a tiny kingdom adjoined to the Seyruun Empire and Akkari's home. When the two had married the spring previous, they had joined the two domains, and travelled between them freely. The royal couple did spend most of their time in Seyruun, however.

"The princess is happy," Zellas said quietly, raising her amber eyes to meet Zelgadis'.

The youth nodded though a bit shaken that she'd seemed to know whom he was thinking about. "Yes. I'm glad she found what she was looking for in life. Though how did you know that's who I was thinking of?"

"Are you disappointed that it wasn't you?" she asked, ignoring his question with a teasing smile gracing painted lips.

"No," Zelgadis said after a long moment. It always frustrated him when Zellas wouldn't answer him, but he'd since learned that harassing her for an answer would guarantee he wouldn't receive one. Chances were more likely that she'd give him her reply whenever he least expected it, like at breakfast the following morning, or in the middle of his sword training though they wouldn't be holding a conversation. Intriguing creature, this Beastmaster Zellas Metallium. "I care for Amelia as a friend and as such, am happy for her, but I am not jealous. I would never fit into her world as well as she had thought I would anyway. Phil had accepted me, true, but that's not to say anyone else would have."

Zellas nodded in understanding before taking a sip of her wine once more. She took a long drag from her cigarette as she studied the chimeric youth across from her with a lazy gaze. Though he tried to seem cool and aloof, he still had a human heart, with all of its intricacies and flaws, though he did appear to have better control of his emotions than others of his race. "You're right; you're not made for palace life. You're too goal orientated and travel-ready a human to survive the monotony there."

"So you say," he chuckled, agreeing. Being that his beautiful companion was being forward with her queries and opinions, the youth decided to voice one of his own thoughts. "What about you, Zellas; don't you find living as a human… mundane in comparison to what you're used to?"

Zellas paused to consider her answer, her humour spreading into her amber eyes when she spoke, "Mundane? No. In fact I find it rather fascinating and educational. You humans never seem to tire of your petty squabbles that you call war, fighting each other for insignificant reasons, or rushing through the few years that you call life. Very amusing, I have to admit." She sipped her wine again as Zelgadis digested this information with a thoughtful expression.

"Put that way, I can see how being an immortal might give you that misconception of us, but that is not what we are like all of the time," he replied. Glancing out the now dark window to see the moon cresting the horizon, he continued carefully. "We do live short lives in comparison to you, but I think that we lead … fuller lives. We know that we have only a few years before we die and we want to _live_ for that time. I think that's why humans have the extreme array of emotions that we do," he told her, turning his gaze back to her. "Filia once said that you cannot feel sorrow; that neither Dragons nor Mazoku could. Is that true?"

"No."

Zelgadis nodded his head once; he'd figured as much. _But why would Filia say such a thing then?_

Seeming to know his thoughts again, the Beastmaster began, keeping her voice low as she spoke, "Your little Dragon friend only repeated the lies she'd been taught as were our minions; that is, that they cannot feel. If they are raised or trained with the principle that they cannot feel emotions, at least not the extremes such as deep sorrow, pure hate or love, then they discount what they might begin to feel and then become accustomed to ignoring those reactions entirely and thus, generally, do not experience what they are convinced cannot be. If they do not experience it, or they believe that they should not, they will ignore those emotions and continue their duties as they are supposed to," she explained. Frowning slightly, she took another drag of her cigarette, sending the smoke pluming above them with a breath. "It is not as simple as all that, but that is the basic mechanics of it."

"So, you take Xelloss, he can and does feel the 'extremes', as you'd put it, and that puts him at risk of not complying with your orders?" Zelgadis wondered, allowing his curiosity to show in his expression as he paused to sip his own wine. "How so? I thought that his loyalty came first and foremost."

"Loyalty, yes," the Dark Lord agreed with a small, amused grin, "but it is to _whom_ that determines his actions." Zelgadis' eyes widened suddenly with realisation as Zellas continued. "I hold the majority of his loyalty but I no longer own his heart, my dear. Your little sorceress has captured it – as I'd wanted her to—but with it goes loyalty as well. Xelloss has been unwavering in his devotion to me, but he's had his heart broken before and I doubt he'd allow it to happen again. My son will allow nothing to harm the one he's given his heart to, not again, and certainly not your friend."

"He loves her that much?" the young man asked softly, his blue gaze falling to his wine.

"I don't know." The answer was simple, but honest. Zellas had found a friend in the chimera and though it would put her further into the bad books of the other Mazoku, she felt that she could trust the young human with a few secrets. _Besides,_ she thought as she drained her flute of wine,_ I can always kill him later._ It was nice to be one of the strongest beings on the planet!

_How can Xelloss, a Mazoku, love to such a great extent? _He wondered, the oceanic colour of his eyes darkening with consternation. _Zellas just admitted that both Dragons and Mazoku can feel the emotions, and a few can even feel love, but to what extent? Could he honestly care for her as a man would his mate, or does the self-proclaimed Trickster Priest merely love Lina as a child would a favourite toy?_

_She also she wanted Lina to win Xelloss' love… Why? It can't be to teach him the power of emotions… she'd mentioned him having lost before. But who? **When**? _How_? And why has she decided to tell me this?_

"By the way, my dear, what do you think of your swordsman friend's decision to wed that Sylphiel girl?"

Zelgadis blinked in surprise with the sudden change of topic, answering without considering his words. "I think he did it to get over Lina."

"Oh? Think he still cares for the little woman?"

Zelgadis hesitated. Zellas tone was still as light and flippant as when she'd asked the previous question, but there was a hardness creeping into her slitted amber eyes that made him consider his words. _I don't need her thinking that Gourry's a threat! Though, only L-sama knows why **she's **trying to play matchmaker…_ "You said it yourself at that ball Amelia threw for Gourry and Sylphiel's engagement; we all care for Lina in our own way. I know Gourry, he's just worried that she still needs to be protected, and he's worried that Xelloss can't do it."

"Oh?" the blonde said again, eyeing the chimera. Was he covering something? Perhaps she would have to take a few of her own measures to keep that dense, but handsome blonde from interfering. He would no doubt be joining them for the birth and naming of Amelia's progeny in Seyruun as well… but that was a plan for another time. Time to switch paths again, "What about you, my dear? Are you satisfied with your current lifestyle now since you finally got that Star-bane out of your system?"

"Yes," the young man answered with a small grin. "I would still be wandering the world -- probably with Lina -- searching for my cure if Amelia hadn't interfered the way she had. Here I can get my cure, in time. I'm making more than enough money to live comfortably and I have a roof over my head."

"And what about the company?" Zellas purred, her eyes narrowing seductively. "Surely I'm worth mentioning at least."

"And I'm accepted by you and the people of this town," he went on, smirking slightly. "At least here I'm not a freak." Noticing the beginnings of a pout, Zelgadis continued smoothly, "But you, however, are unforgettable. No matter whatever transpires, rest assured that you have made an eternal mark upon my mind. You, Greater Beast, who is not to be taken lightly, and never ought to be believed incapable of horrific deeds, have acquainted yourself with me as so few humans have done. You, my dear lady, are both the most fearsome yet companionable being I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

The Mazoku Lord's eyes glittered in the firelight and Zelgadis had the impression that she approved of his words. "You were never a freak, my dear. You're intelligence is engaging just as the shred of darkness that shares that body is appealing," Zellas said softly as she rose to walk over to him. Leaning down gracefully, she whispered against his ear, "And you are very attractive for a human."

Zelgadis blushed and turned to say something to the Beastmaster, but the sultry blonde was not there. His sharp ears caught the faint sound of running water as a bath was run. Releasing a deep breath, he rose and moved stiffly off to the darkened rear of the inn towards his own room, fighting raging desire the entire way. _If she keeps doing this to me, this is going to be a very, **very** long trip to Seyruun._

- - - -

Comments, crit, suggestions… flames? Bring 'em on! Just click the little blue button to the bottom left of your screen and tell me what's on your mind!


	9. ch 8

AN:  Well, here's chapter 8!  Hopefully chapter 9 won't take quite so long, but life is busy, as I'm sure you all know it can be!

DSD: thanks so much for getting this back to me so quickly and for your suggestions!  I'm glad I made you giggle!  Zellas is still going to need some work, but hopefully her character isn't too flat.  As for the flashback, I'm pleased that it helped settle things, and as for Lina's thought about her getting pregnant after telling Gourry she can take care of herself, well, that's what I would have thought!  And I figured it suited the moment. Hope you continue to enjoy the fic… I'm still looking forward to receiving your chapter 11 for "Darkness Rising", by the way.

Kaeru Shisho: Thanks for beta-ing another chapter!  Glad you liked it.  I hoped I filled in the gaps a bit better and yes, I plan on delving into the relationship with L-sama a bit more, but at a later date.  As for Gourry, I'm happy that I've managed to 'give him some depth' as you said.  I think he is simple man, kinda dumb sometimes, but not downright stupid.  Zellas' plot, well, that I think is going to be delved into a bit in the next chapter, though who's to say Lina will be able to do anything about the Mazoku Lord?    Anywho, thanks for your suggestions and corrections!  Hope you continue to find this entertaining.

Soobin: Thanks for the wonderful compliments!  And I hope that when Xelloss and Gourry do have their confrontation(s) it ought to be most interesting.  I agree that Gourry can have an 'iron will' and I'm hoping to bring that into effect soon.  Many thanks again for following the story! 

Well, on we go to the next chapter:

-           -           -           -

It was a tense day a few weeks later.  Though Amelia's father, Prince Phillionel, was out of town on diplomatic business on his daughter's behalf, nearly everyone else of close significance to the youthful Queen was gathered in a spare room adjacent to another deep within the palace of Seyruun.  All but one of the room's occupants was filled with mixed emotions as they patiently watched the door leading into the other chamber, before which Akkari paced nervously.  The door opened and the midwife's aide's head poked through, ordering more hot water and towels.  Immediately the young, teal-tressed King of the Combined Kingdoms raced for the open door to the hall, dashing down the corridor, and disappearing down the stairs at the end.

"Why does she need so much water and that many towels?" Gourry wondered aloud, glancing to his friends for an answer.  His sky-hued eyes were large with curiosity and confusion, and his head was turning from side to side, watching each time as Amelia's husband sped through the makeshift waiting room.

"To keep him busy," Sylphiel replied after a moment.  Taking her beloved's hand in hers, she smiled winningly up at him.  No one missed how the two shifted closer together on the edge of the bed.  "Otherwise he'd become a nervous wreck."

Xelloss merely smiled.  He'd seen the ruse work on so many expecting fathers, and it still entertained him to no end that they never seemed to catch on until _afterwards_ that, indeed, only a small portion of the water and towels they fetched was actually called for with a genuine purpose.  It was left to the mother's discretion whether the father was to be allowed into the room at the time of the birthing or not, but most women sent their men out so that the _males_ – amusingly enough - wouldn't overreact when the time came.  He'd seen a few instances in his missions where a father was allowed into the room and more than once, the men had passed out or gotten physically sick at the disturbing sight as well as the amount of blood.  He on the other hand, was intrigued and enjoyed the thick emotions that filled the chambers, while at the same time, gaining a new respect for the amount of pain that a human woman could endure.  It was a learning experience, true, but somehow he doubted that it was exactly the same when it was one's own child coming into the world.  He both anticipated and feared the day that Lina went into labour.

He moved away from the wall where he'd been leaning and wandered over to where the next mother-to-be sat.  She was perched on the wide sill within the open window, gazing out with one arm resting lazily over a drawn up knee, the other leg swaying slowly within the room.  Her other arm was slung over the first at the wrists, now devoid of gloves and talismans.  She dressed differently these days, but it was becoming harder and harder to disguise the swelling of her stomach.  Today she was dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and loose leggings, both of black material, with fluffy grey slippers she'd begun to wear about the castle.  The look, though very casual and opposite of what she wore while travelling, was not unattractive, and he couldn't help but smile as he noticed the occasional fold in the sweater near her waist move with the motion of her stomach as she breathed.  Hardly noticeable, but he knew what to look for.

"Ne, Lina," he called softly as he neared, coming to stop next to her.  Leaning casually against the opposite side of the frame, he opened his eyes to glance at her, and then turned to gaze outside.  It was raining today, the late afternoon sky was dreary and the bright colours of the courtyard had become muted by the rain pelting against it.  No moisture fell in through the south-facing window, as it was falling from the other direction, leaving the perch untouched while allowing the soft breeze to flit through on occasion.  The breath of air was like a flirtatious caress, coyly teasing with the promise of refreshing cool in the heavy, humid air.  "How much longer do you think?"

The sorceress shrugged, turning to look at him.  "Can't say, but she's been in labour since just after midnight... Soon I would think, hopefully," she smiled with small amusement.  "Otherwise poor Akkari is going to be as exhausted as she will be with all the running he's doing."

"But he won't notice until later," Xelloss commented, returning her smile.  He loved it when she smiled, especially a full, real smile, or the dangerous grins that she adopted during a battle or with a threat.  She was beautiful, a true treasure, if only he could perceive it.  "Thankfully I know better than to believe such a ploy."

A small grin crept over Lina's lips as she raised an eyebrow.  "Does that mean that you're would just stand there and pace?"

"I would rather be in the room there with the mother.  Childbirth is a most interesting procedure to observe," he told her lightly.  He heard Zelgadis snort from nearby, his disagreement clear.  "Well I find it most intriguing at least."

"You're in it just for the meal," the sorceress laughed.  "Just once, I would love to see a man go through it; have him carry the kid for the nine months and then try to squeeze it out, not to mention the labour, the various aches and pains, the sleepless nights before and afterwards...  Hell, some women carry differently than most and they can't even walk the further along they get."

Sylphiel nodded to Zelgadis' and Gourry's astonished looks.  "It's true.  I've delivered before, a few times, and in this one instance, the woman's baby was born feet first which I've heard hurts even more."

"Then there's the ripping of more than tender flesh," Lina continued, enjoying the sickening look coming from her chimera friend.  Zellas, however, chuckled and nodded in agreement, winking at her from where she sat in a chair near the bed.  Her personal experience was nothing like what the redhead was describing, but she knew how human's bore their offspring and knew that what Lina was describing was factual for many human females.  Akkari had come and gone again, having depositing his load of towels near the door behind which was the room where Amelia lay.  "There's the agony of the contractions when a woman goes into labour.  I remember when a cousin of mine had a kid; she was in labour for a little more than a day...  We all heard her in the delivery room.  It was before they'd implemented silence spells around the rooms to prevent people from rushing in," the redhead explained offhandedly.

Gourry shuddered and tried to quickly change the subject.  He never wanted a baby if that's what it meant!  But on the other hand, it couldn't be all _that_ bad for the woman, what with there being so many babies born.  His family for example; it was huge, and still growing.  He was suddenly very glad he was not of the opposite gender.

"So what do you guys think she'll have?  A boy or a girl?"

"From the way she was carrying, she carried high but she was very large, I would say a girl, but I wouldn't be surprised if she has twins," Sylphiel was the first to answer, her expression thoughtful.

"You're right.  I noticed that too, but I wasn't sure," Zellas agreed with a gesture of her goblet towards the shrine maiden.  But a doubtful expression passed over her face as she continued in her cheery tone, "A human, one of many I've had studied, carried much the same way the princess did and she ended up having a boy."

"That's always a possibility, it's never a true certainty."

"Hey Zellas," Gourry called, "if you had a kid, what would you want?"

Zellas appeared surprised at the inquiry, her eyes flicking to Xelloss before returning back to the blonde swordsman.  "Should I ever decide to relinquish the power needed and relieve Xelloss of his current position – which I won't be doing any time soon, if at all -- I would think that I would create another like him, one more to call a son.  What about you?  Which do you desire?" she asked smoothly, her amber eyes holding his.

"It wouldn't matter," Gourry shrugged, oblivious to Sylphiel blushing next to him.  He hadn't missed the Beastmaster's comment, or, rather, the double meaning behind it, but it didn't bother him.  He was planning on talking to Lina soon anyways.  "My family's big and made up of mostly girls, so I guess I would want a boy to add to the guy's side."

Everyone chuckled at the child-like mannerism of decision-making and it was Sylphiel's uncalled turn to add her piece.  "A little girl and a little boy, one of each," she told them.  "But not at the same time, I don't think that I could handle twins," she laughed, squeezing her husbands strong arm lightly as she turned her loving gaze up to meet his light blue eyes.

"I'm not sure if I would want children," Zelgadis spoke up from his chair near the window Lina was perched in.  "I'm not very good with them, nor would I have the patience.  It took me a long time just to get used to you guys!"

Lina giggled and heard the others laugh as well.  They all knew that it was true but they also knew that he was teasing them at the same time.  "Don't be so down moody, Zel," she told him, turning slightly in her seat to better look at him.  "You'd be surprised.  My dad said the same thing, but he did alright with Luna and I, while he was alive.  He said that he used to be... well a lot like you are Zel, but once he'd had kids…  Um, well, I guess he hadn't changed much, just his temper became better controlled and he learned to bottle-feed."

Xelloss chuckled, as did Zellas.  He remembered that mission just over twenty years previous.  He was to watch the Inverse family.  The newly wed couple were rumoured to be bearing a child of immense power and with the male being one of quick temper and less patience, to keep an unseen eye and ensure that the child, later known as Luna, was properly cared for.  No one was to know until a few years later when a second daughter was born to the Inverses that the violet-haired girl, who'd inherited her mother's threatening tones even at such a young age, would be destined to align with the Dragons.

"Not saying I like my parents any, but that was because of actions other than their raising a baby or two."

"Hypothetically then," Xelloss chuckled again, returning the conversation back to subject while he watched the chimera with amusement.  "Should you want a child, which would you fancy?"

"I don't know," Zelgadis sighed in exasperation.  "A son I guess, to teach him everything I know, and then some.  But what about you Xelloss?"

"It is said that Mazoku cannot have children, not in the way humans have them, nor with a human for that matter," the priest commented.  He knew that Zelgadis was aware of Lina's child, but he wasn't sure about Gourry and Sylphiel; and the shrine maiden had proven herself to be of quick wit when time called for it.  It would be best to play it safe.

"Hypothetically then," the chimera mimicked, a small smirk quirking at his stone lips.

"Hypothetically?  A daughter."

"Why, Xelloss-san?" Sylphiel called, curious.  She knew of Xelloss' heritage and that neither he nor Zellas were the humans they appeared to be, but she was curious as to why he would favour a female over a male which he could better shape in his image, so to speak.

"Why not?" the priest countered easily, but his comment was no longer directed at the shrine maiden, but the sorceress so close to him.  No one noticed as his one hand slid against the outside of her calf, his caresses hidden by her leg which was propped between his gliding hand and the sorceress' companions within the room.  "A girl can be just as strong and athletic as any male, if not more so, but a female has a larger capacity to... refine her actions, better than a male.  And a daughter... is generally more outgoing with her parents, especially with her emotions."

"You sound like a human," Gourry commented offhandedly.  Smiling broadly, he nodded his approval, uncaring that the priest didn't see.  "But then Zel did say hypothic... hippothetical after all."

"Hypothetical," Lina corrected absently, smiling at Xelloss.  She'd received the answer to her own unasked question, and she found that she liked the reasoning behind his desire.  She heard someone quote the question to her and she turned her attention towards her companions though she slid her left arm down her leg inconspicuously, falling over Xelloss' where it had come to a rest on the outside of her right calf.

"I honestly wouldn't care, as long as it was healthy.  If I could have one at all... I would be thrilled due to the fact that I was never supposed to."

"Why not?"

"Because, Gourry, like I told you before," she rolled her eyes slightly at her self-proclaimed guardian, distantly noting Akkari enter once more, beginning to pace near the door with the basin of steaming water in his hands, "when I was taken over by L-sama, my body was literally ripped up inside.  In that instant, my body became Hers, nothing could happen that was not Her will, it said so in my contract years before I met you all, but the wounds that I got from that were nothing short of the seal on the deal.  So if I ever have a kid, and live through it, nothing would make me happier, so it truly wouldn't matter."

No sooner had she finished than a baby's shrill cry sounded through the door.  Everyone turned towards the door as Akkari swung it open and rushed inside, water settled on the table before the door, immediately forgotten.  By the time the rest entered, he was sitting on the bed next to a very strained and exhausted Amelia, the newest addition to the royal family lying wrapped in a towel in the princess' arms, a faint whimper falling from quivering lips.  The midwife and her aide had fallen back to the other side of the room to give the royal family and their friends a few minutes of relative privacy. 

"Congrats," Lina bade with a fond smile from the end of the bed.  The others quickly echoed her as they gathered around the family.  "What's the name?"

Amelia smiled brightly despite her tired state.  Gripping her husband's free hand, she settled back into his other arm where he'd curled it about her, and rested her head on his shoulder.  "Katarri Mae Seyruun Eshynal, Princess of the Combined Kingdoms."

"A girl," Sylphiel smiled warmly, "just what you asked for.  Congratulations."

"Thank you everyone," the princess beamed happily.  She couldn't ask for more-- a husband that loved her, a new little girl to cherish and spoil, and nearly all of her friends, old and new, around her.  Filia wasn't able to come, much to Amelia's disappointment.  But, even Xelloss was there, an old companion as well as a new friend she'd found in the time since he and Lina had joined them at the castle nearly seven months ago. 

"Ahem," the midwife cleared her throat politely, her face apologetic as she moved in and took the tiny baby from the woman's arms.  "Forgive me, but Her Highness needs her rest now."

With final words of farewell, the group cleared out until only Lina and Xelloss were left at Amelia's side, Akkari still holding his wife comfortingly.  "I'm glad you got your wish, Amelia, Akkari," the sorceress congratulated quietly, acutely aware of the hand that settled low on her back. 

"You'll be in the same position soon," Amelia returned with a smile.  "Then it will be our turn to pass on good wishes to you."

Xelloss smiled as the young woman at his side flushed slightly.  "How long have you known?"

"Since before you came, we suspected, but it took us up till a few weeks ago to know for sure," Akkari answered honestly.  "You're very good, Lina-san.  You hid yourself incredibly well, but even so, we knew."

"Do the others know?"

Amelia gave a small grin and a nod.  "Sylphiel-san figured it out, having helped and acted as midwife before," she explained quickly.  "Zellas-san knew because... well, she seems to know everything that involves you, Xelloss-san, and she told Zelgadis-san.  I think the only one that doesn't know is Gourry-san, although, who can tell?"

Lina nodded with an understanding smile.  She suddenly turned when she felt another hand fall onto her shoulder, finding the midwife there.  "I must talk to you," her eyes flicked to Xelloss for an instant, "before you leave."

The sorceress nodded once before she bade her goodnights to the royal couple, early evening though it was, then turned and followed the stout woman into the now empty waiting room, Xelloss right behind her.  He closed the door to the room after them, and then joined Lina where she sat on the edge of the bed, the midwife moving a chair over from the table to take a seat before them.

"Lina, you have been doing your checks right?"

"Yes," she nodded, a hand flying unconsciously to her stomach.  "So far, everything is fine.  No irregularities."

"Good.  You," the woman turned her green eyes upon Xelloss, "I may assume are the father?"  The priest nodded and she smiled.  "Wonderful!  I am pleased to tell you that considering the circumstances, you look to be a father within the next couple of weeks or so."

"I know," he said proudly, although he was curious as to why the woman would chose to tell him a fact that was already known.

"I realise, that there for a while it was pretty touch and go... but as it stands, it looks like Lina will probably pull out of the pregnancy with the baby, and only a few side effects."

"Side effects?"

"She… hasn't told you what she's been doing?" the midwife asked slowly, curiously glancing between the pair.

Xelloss shook his head, turning his attention to the sorceress next to him, who smiled sheepishly back at him. 

"I've been casting a spell, like a perception spell.  It allows me to hear and better feel the baby, its heart rate, and its astral signature.  It was weakening here a little while ago, but now it's getting stronger, better," Lina said.

"Side effects?" he repeated, watching her carefully.  He knew that his worry would be visible in his eyes, but he didn't care; he wanted to know just what the midwife had meant.  She had said that Lina would _probably_, not definitely, pull out of the situation with the baby...

"Our baby was weakening because of the intense magic that my body supports," Lina explained quietly.  "I had to have an intricate spell of protection cast around my womb but it will make the labour worse, more intense, and actually having the child harder, a little more dangerous.  Physically, I should heal just fine, although it might take a little longer than normal…even with healers.  But…my magic…  Since my magic powers the protection spell and our baby will draw some into itself as it grows as well, I'll be seriously drained for who knows how long afterward!   So… umm…  Those side effects."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Xelloss demanded, a frown deepening across his lips.

"I didn't need anyone to worry," she answered softly, bowing her head contritely beneath his intense gaze.  She couldn't blame him for being mad, and couldn't bring herself to angry at him for it, though she knew that it was the reaction he would expect…  "I knew how much you wanted this baby, even if you never told me directly.  Zellas told me that you were going to find a way to help me, but what you had in mind... I couldn't allow that."

"She told you?"

"I'm leaving now," the midwife said quietly as she rose from her chair.  "Lina, you are due back to see me in a week."

Lina nodded faintly and the woman went back into the other room to check on the new mother.  "Yes.  She told me, not much though.  But she did say that you were planning on going to call upon L-sama... I couldn't let you do that.  She hurt me, and I didn't want Her to hurt you too... not so close to the end."

"She may not have, you know," he whispered, his tone softening.  He felt bad for snapping at his lover, and brought a hand up to her face, turning it up to face him as his other hand found her stomach.  "You could have told me too... you could have told someone."

"I know," she breathed, her eyes sad as they searched his.  She was really beginning to hate the mood swings that plagued her, more than she hated the fact that her magic was slowly waning with each passing day.  "I'm sorry."

Xelloss brushed a thumb wordlessly over her smooth cheek, a form of comfort he had adopted for her ever since the first night they'd shared their passion.  A faint smile flickered over her lips an instant before he captured them with his own.  His tongue delved past her parted lips and into her waiting mouth to duel with hers, his fingers hooking behind her neck to keep her close as his free hand swept around to her back to support her as they fell back slowly.  Her arms curled smoothly around him, one around his neck, the other around to his back, her fingers dancing their tickling patterns over his spine as he leaned over her. 

"Xelloss," she breathed into his mouth, and they parted, his hands never leaving her though he was careful not to settle any weight over her.  "There's something else."

"What is it?" he asked softly.  His tone was no longer demanding, but was patient as he thumbed her cheek once more.  "What's still bothering you, my pet?"

"Well," she began slowly, a hand gliding up his neck and through his silken hair.  She loved his hair, so soft and smooth.  _I bet he'd look great with long hair_, she thought absently before getting back to the subject at hand.  "It's about the baby... I know that you wanted a daughter, but would you be terribly upset if it was a boy?"

The insecurity in those ruby eyes of hers made the priest laugh and shake his head.  "No.  Is it a son?"

"One is for sure," she answered quietly.

"One?  We're having twins?" he asked in surprise.

"Maybe, but... I can't tell.  The astral signature is strong enough to be two but there's no break in it, so it is probably only one... but I'm pretty sure that the baby is a boy, and if there's two, I'm not sure what the other will be..."

"It doesn't matter to me," Xelloss whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead tenderly.  "As long as it, or they are healthy and you're safe."

Lina's heart swelled when he smiled.  She knew he'd wanted a girl, but she had to know what he thought of a son instead...  If she had nothing else, just he would be enough to keep her going.  She wasn't sure when he'd come to mean everything to her, but it didn't matter.  She loved him and that's all she needed to know, even if she wasn't going to tell him for fear of hearing the worst: _Mazoku can't love_.  She wasn't sure she believed the old rule that the demons had been labelled with, after all, if Dragons could hate why couldn't Mazoku love?  And so far, none of Xelloss' actions concerning her pregnancy could be counted against him; he was more concerned about her than she was herself, acting more paternal than any human father she'd seen.  If she had this baby, one or two, it was twice the miracle for the both of them.  She was never supposed to be able to bear children, and he was never supposed to help conceive, much less with a human, _especially_ a sorceress for that matter.  Spell casters, particularly of great ability, were often left barren because of their power, and Lina was no exception, especially considering she had the added gift of L-sama's magic.  Amelia had been lucky; it seemed that she was spared the curse of the magically gifted.

"Have you talked to Zellas lately for new orders?" she asked lightly.  She was comfortable there, with her arms around him, his arm around her and a hand against her cheek. 

"No.  If she has orders, she'll call for me.  Right now, I need to be here, with you."  He couldn't help the rush of emotion as she smiled happily and leaned up to kiss him lightly.  Yes, he thought distantly, finally he meant it, not like with the others; they hadn't elicited the same flutter within his chest the way the petite woman so near him did.  None of the others had held his interest for so long, nor had they introduced him to emotions again the way she had.  Even the first, though the emotion was similar, it was not as strong as with Lina. 

"_My _Lina-chan," he murmured so softly, not even the young woman's sharp hearing caught his faint words of possession.

He wasn't going to let his treasure go, no, not a second time.  He had _never_ made the same mistake twice, and keeping her in his hold was far from an error in his eyes.  Perhaps, just perhaps, he'd found the one he'd been told of so long ago, just a whisper in a dream...

-           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -           -

AN: hey, don't be shy to review, k?


	10. ch 9

AN: Thank you all for being so patient! A mix between writer's block, lack of ambition and computer troubles have complicated things! Such is life, ne?

Iniko – thanks so much for the review! I'm flattered you consider the description and emotions well done burbles happily Zellas is fun to write I hope you continue to enjoy and find the fic interesting.

Deep Sea Dolphin – thanks for your review and for beta-ing for me too! I really appreciate the different feedback. I'll keep in mind what you said about my descriptions for the future I think this chapter and the future ones will continue to amuse and interest you…(I hope so anyways ) Till next time, DSD.

Kaeru Shisho – thanks again for your wonderful beta job! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up after you reviewed it for me… Thanks for your review for chapter 8 as well I'm glad you seem to like the way I'm doing things. As for when Gourry's going to find out about Lina's baby… I'm not sure, likely the next chapter: chapter 10. but we'll have to see how it works out.

Myth – Gee, I'm pleased that you looked in on me! I'm thrilled to have another reader! With any luck I don't end up boring you away! Hehe, enjoy!

Remember all, comments and crit are always welcome! Now, enough of my blather, here's chapter 9:

- - - -

Sylphiel lay motionless, her eyes still closed as she tried to discern what had woken her. A shudder tingled down her spine and her pale flesh crawled with the feeling of hundreds of spiders climbing over her. A gasp escaped her lips as she opened her eyes wide, immediately raising a delicate hand, but saw no reason for alarm. Troubled, she turned her hand this way and that, but she neither felt nor discerned anything out of the ordinary. The young woman quietly sat up and shook herself to rid her body of the eerie feeling. After a moment, though the sensation had eased, it still remained, and she decided to do a check around to ensure nothing was amiss. She padded on bare feet to the center of the room so that any light she would lit wouldn't wake the softly snoring Gourry. On the way, she felt a cool breeze swirl the slip of a nightdress she wore and glanced out the open window. It was late. Just past midnight she determined from the position of the bright, gibbous moon gradually descending from its zenith. The room was still warm despite the cooler temperatures outside, so she decided to leave the window open and continued on her way.

Sylphiel gathered a tiny squall of magic between her hands, condensed it into a glowing orb of pale white light, and raised it high over her head, leaving it at the end of her reach near the ceiling as she continued on to the door. Peering out into the dark hall beyond revealed nothing either and the dark-haired shrine maiden frowned. _I know I heard something_, she mused, closing the door silently._ What else would have woken me?_ Sylphiel turned from the door back to the bedroom and stopped, eyes wide with fear. A dark miasma drifted and eddied like a black fog, flowing in from the window, seeming to swallow the gentle light of Sylphiel's spell. Unexpectedly, she felt a deep chilling cold encompass her slender body and she knew it was not the wind that raised the gooseflesh on her bare arms.

"Gourry! Gourry, wake up!" she called, frightened, glancing toward the bed. The blonde man was not there. There was nothing. The shadowy mist had swallowed up most of the room, only the wall behind her and the tiny ball of light suspended in the center of the room were still visible. Then, the magic sphere, too, was consumed, and the room plunged into complete darkness. With a strangled cry tearing from her throat, Sylphiel, repulsed with horror, spun around and fled the room. She raced down the hall to back entrance. She had to get away!

The terrified woman flung open the door to the out-of-doors, hoping to escape or find her husband but was forced to a halt again. That churning smog of shadows was coming toward her at an incredible rate. Slamming the door with the faint hope that it would slow the encroaching gloom, she ran to the right, heading for the other way out, but before she could reach the exit, the wispy tendrils of the dark fog appeared before that door, too! There was no escape left to her now, the swirling blackness was all encompassing…omnipresent... hiding her familiar surroundings within its pall.

_"Why do you flee, dear child?" _the velvety voice of a woman asked.

Sylphiel twisted around, but saw no one, only the eddying miasma. The unseen woman queried again, this time a sense of curiosity laced the words, and Sylphiel realised the words where in her mind, though she could swear she heard the rich, low-pitched voice. "Where are you?" she asked meekly, turning around again to see nothing more than she had already.

_"Humans. Why must you always base everything on something substantial, physical?_" the tone mused with a chuckle, though how Sylphiel could comprehend the voice flowing gently through her mind, left the young woman apprehensive. _"If you must have a face for the voice, so be it. Perhaps it will calm your fears."_

Sylphiel swallowed hard and clenched her hands into fists at her sides to fight the trembling overcoming her slender body. Before her, an outline could be seen, a form coming into clearer focus as the speaker appeared wraithlike from the ebony mist. The figure was tall and lean, with a full female body, and a pale complexion – fairer yet than the shrine maiden's own porcelain flesh. A filmy, nearly translucent, material that reminded the young woman of the iridescence of dragonfly wings clung to the ample curves of the lithe woman, immodestly cut to hide only the necessities, but oddly suitable. Hair which was golden yellow, like the colour of ripe hay, fell in sensuous waves around bared, smooth shoulders to rest in gentle curls against the back of perfectly moulded thighs. Slender shoulders gave way to a long, graceful neck above which the most beautiful face Sylphiel had ever seen stared back at her. Sylphiel's gaze darted up and down, seeing snippets of this feature, then the next. Rosy, full and pouty lips curved up into a gentle smile as the shrine maiden's green eyes rose past the slightly flared nostrils of the woman's straight-bridged nose to where deep shadows from the blonde bangs hid the figure's eyes from view.

The shrine maiden shivered. Though she could not see the eyes of the speaker, she had the distinct impression that the apparition was looking at her – no… _through_ her, into her very soul. Sylphiel could no longer control her trembling before this being and her hands began to shake violently, fisted though they were.

_"Calm yourself, dear girl,"_ the voice said, still in the form of thoughts within the young woman's mind. The figure's mouth never moved although she cocked her head slightly to the side as if in curious appraisal. _"You asked where I was. Now I stand before you. I ask again, why do you flee?"_

"I… I do not know who, or what you are," Sylphiel answered quietly, unable to keep the fearful quaver from her soft voice. "More importantly, I do not know what your intentions are. And what happened to my Gourry-sa –?"

_"Your Gourry?" _the woman's thoughts chortled, the figure smiling widely with amusement. _"I rather like to think that he's mine. Just as you are. All the races have that trait in common it seems. Rather possessive sort, though, more-so than the others, my humans."_

"L-sama," Sylphiel breathed, her troubled eyes widening with understanding and awe. She stood, rooted to the spot, unsure of how she should react. Something deep within her screamed at her to bow, kneel, _something_, to pay homage to the Creator of All, but all she could do was gape at the beautiful, human-looking goddess standing but a few paces before her. She jumped when the woman suddenly applauded, the clapping sounding loud in the silence of the mist-shrouded room.

_"Very good!" _the words seemed to take on an almost childish feel, exuding amused glee, confusing the young woman further.

"How can I hear thoughts?! Much less what they seem like? It's almost as if I can hear what She would be saying, and how She'd say them if spoken aloud…" Sylphiel murmured softly.

_"You finally figured it out!"_

"Why are you here, L-sama," Sylphiel asked shakily. She was still confused, awed, and terrified, but the apparition had done nothing threatening and her curiosity began to win out though she was afraid that the Lord of Nightmares, in all Her chaotic ways, would suddenly turn on her. "And where's m—Gourry?"

The deity's smile faded as she strode forward, coming to a stop a step in front of the shorter human. Tilting Her head down, as if to look at the shrine maiden, L-sama's human-like figure raised a slender hand to gently brush the bangs from Sylphiel's forehead. _"My dear girl, your husband is fine. He sleeps still, oblivious as usual. He has a good heart, but a troubled mind. You know this, do you not?"_

Sylphiel nodded slowly. She knew to what the goddess was referring. "He's still in love with Lina-san."

The fair-haired creator bobbed Her head once. _"He was supposed to be committed to her. She is my Chosen and he, her Guardian."_

"Do… do I have to let him go?"

_"I make no one's choices for them. That is the gift of free will. But know this, dear girl, obstacles are soon going to be blocking your path. Life's tests are not always easy and though you may not understand, nor want, the outcome, you will learn from them and the pain will be worth it."_

"I don't understand."

_"You will," _L-sama assured her, the thoughts in Sylphiel's mind seeming to whisper with a compassionate tone. She again reached up to brush the dark bangs of the shrine maiden's hair from her eyes as She continued. _"Remember, he is her Guardian, it is his destiny no matter what he chooses to with his life otherwise."_

Sylphiel's brow furrowed in consternation as she gazed up into the shadows where the Lord of Nightmares' eyes were hidden. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach and she suppressed a shudder at the gentle touch. Her eyes widened with realisation. "Something's going to happen to Lina-san, isn't it? Gourry-dear is going to have to protect her again!"

L-sama nodded again.

"But… what about Xelloss-san? Can't he take care of her?" Sylphiel asked, feeling panic rise within her.

The rosy lips of the goddess stretched into a bemused grin as she shook her head slightly. _"Not it the same way, my child. Xelloss has a different destiny to follow, a separate path to carve, as you all do. There will be difficult obstacles ahead, but remember that life has many tests and though you may not understand or like the outcome, you will be stronger for it; you'll realise that the challenges are worth it."_

"L-sama," Sylphiel whispered, bowing her head and closing her eyes against threatening tears as she continued, "can't you leave us alone? Let us lead normal lives, lives without your touch? Amelia-san tried so hard to grant us that one wish; to give us new starts. She tried to give us the opportunity to start new futures."

_"My dear Sylphiel, don't view my touch as a curse,"_ L-sama told her gently. Lifting Her hands so as to get a better look at Sylphiel's face, Her thumbs brushed away the silent tears sliding over smooth cheeks. _"Don't weep, child. Tears will not change the past or the future. The future is yours to shape but even so, there are some things that are beyond the power of one soul. Do not despair. You've known happiness, have you not?" _Sylphiel nodded, still unable to check her tears. _"I am not unaware of your feelings, little one. I am also aware of what your friend Amelia has done and why. But even knowing that, there are forces at work larger than yourself. Do you regret sharing the last two years with my Gourry?"_

"Of course not!"

The Lord of Nightmares smiled, brushing away the young woman's tears again. _"Then do not cry. Remember. Cherish those memories. No matter what is to come, no one can take that time away from you."_

"Something's going to happen to Lina-san, isn't it?" Sylphiel struggled to swallow the lump in her throat as she gazed up into the beautiful face of her creator. "Something's going to affect us all again."

_"Yes, you will all be affected, some more than others. It is bound to happen because you have befriended my Chosen."_

"What's going to happen to her, L-sama?"

The Lord of Nightmares shook Her head, Her gentle smile fading as She leaned forward slowly and lay a gentle kiss upon Sylphiel's forehead. _"No human should ever be privy to the knowledge of the future, dear girl. Remember this lesson, Sylphiel – cherish the time you have and always remember those closest to your heart. Should you forget them after they're gone, they cease to be. Humans live on in the memories and hearts of others. _That_ is their immortality."_

Sylphiel shook her head in confusion. "What is it that I need to know about our immortality for? Why are you here? Why are you visiting _me_? What's going to happen to us, to Lina-san?"

_"Why not visit you?"_ the deity countered, ignoring the woman's other questions.

"B-because I d-don't understand!" Sylphiel stuttered, frightened and unsure. "Lina-san knows more about these kinds of things…or Zelgadiss-san even!"

_"You will," _ She assured once more.

"But," Sylphiel began, feeling a twinge of alarm, but the deity had vanished. "L-sama? L-sama!" she cried out in a panic.

She closed her eyes for a moment, collecting her thoughts and trying to calm her trembling body, and when she opened them again, she saw the familiar ceiling of the bedroom she shared with Gourry. Turning slightly to the side, she saw her husband stretched out beside to her, his blonde hair a tousled golden halo around his muscular form. Tears threatened to escape her eyes once more, so she closed them tightly and rolled away from Gourry. There, she quietly sobbed until sleep over came her as the first rays of dawn crept through the open window.

- - - -

"Would like to hold her, Lina-san?" Akkari asked, a teal eyebrow arching in query as he gently tapped the tiny back of the infant he held against his shoulder.

"Sure! Pass her over," the young woman chirped with a grin.

Akkari smiled at Lina's playful tone and repositioned his hands to trade his daughter off to the sorceress. As Lina reached out to take her, he hesitated, cautioning, "Mind her head."

Lina stuck out her tongue at the king as she gingerly tugged Katarri from her father's grip. Despite the humour that danced in her eyes, she was careful with the newborn, making sure her hand supported Katarri's little head until the babe was nestled securely in the crook of her arm. "Well, hello there, Princess," she cooed, wiggling the finger Katarri had gripped in a pudgy fist.

"Serious little one, isn't she," Zelgadis commented from where he was seated a short distance to the left of the redhead. The plush leather couch sank deeply beneath his stone frame, but did not so much a creak, giving evidence to the fine craftsmanship that had gone into its making.

"Oh, you mean that she doesn't smile and coo and such?" Akkari asked, turning his gaze to the chimera to see him nod. "She's too young. Very few babies smile until they're a couple months old. Some do, and every child is different, but don't be surprised if it takes her a few more weeks before she starts smiling and such."

"How do you know so much about babies, Akkari?" Lina wondered, not taking her eyes off the infant.

"A cousin of mine has a few kids already and I used to spend a lot of time over at her house," the young king explained simply with an offhanded shrug. "I'm still getting used to this little one's habits though."

"I'd say it's different when it's your own," Xelloss commented as he stepped up next to Lina to peer down at the infant in her arms. He never had any idea Lina could be so good with young children, nor did the others. No one missed the gentle fondness that crept into her large ruby eyes as Lina murmured to the baby.

"It is. I didn't see my cousin much growing up so I wasn't near when she had her children, so I'm not sure about how much Amelia needs to sleep and such though."

"She'll be alright, if that's what you're worried about," Zelgadis commented. "She's a strong girl."

Akkari smiled at the soft-spoken youth. Amelia would be delighted to know that the chimera thought so well of her, he was sure. He turned his attention back to the other two when he heard a soft whimper come from his daughter. "Uh-oh, feeding time again, I guess."

Lina nodded and allowed Akkari to take the infant back once more. "They sure eat lots, huh?"

Her two companions nodded but didn't comment further, knowing the question was more rhetorical than not. "When are you due, Lina?" Zelgadis asked conversationally, trying to fill the silence.

"Any time really, but sometime within the next few weeks." Though she tried to hide it, Lina winced slightly against the sharp cramp that crawled over her stomach for a few seconds. Rubbing the area gently, the sorceress wished that the cramps would stop.

She'd been cramping occasionally for the last few weeks. At first she thought that they were the false contractions a woman gets throughout pregnancy, but this was different, more internal. It was a sharp, painful cramp that reminded her of her menses, but worse. The pain was worst than anything she'd ever experienced, save the shot she'd taken through the chest, the hit that had killed her in the fight with the Rezo-clone in Sairaag so long ago. She'd also started spotting blood the day before. It was only a slight amount, but it still made her leery. The midwife had warned her early on that many women spotted and that it was alright as long as it remained light and the baby still kicked. Her stomach still moved with the shifting of the infant within but the bleeding had been a bit heavier than the day before and her worry grew to match.

She knew that she would have complications and already she'd nearly lost the pregnancy once. If it wasn't for the magic that was also complicating the pregnancy, she would have lost the baby, or babies, a few months before. What worried Lina further was that complications this close to the end were not healthy for her, worse than earlier on. It was only another moment before the cramp subsided, but she stood where she was, thinking a bit longer.

Zelgadis nodded once more and took a sip of the tea he held in his hand. He watched as Xelloss settled onto the couch behind where Lina stood rubbing her distended belly, noticing not for the first time how the Mazoku priest was keeping his eyes open more and more. _That's not like him_, the youth mused, curious. _But a lot has changed for us all._

"Xelloss!"

The three friends started at the commanding tone of Zellas' voice as she appeared in the doorway. "Yes Mistress?"

"Come with me for a moment," she ordered though her voice softened slightly at the startled expressions of the trio.

"Of course," Xelloss said, rising immediately to follow.

"Wonder what that's all about," Lina mused, taking Xelloss' vacated spot as the priest left. Zelgadis shrugged.

"Yes, Mistress?" Xelloss asked as soon as he was out of the room.

"We have business to discuss. Come to the study."

The violet-tressed priest nodded once and vanished the same instant his creator did, reappearing in the small empty library down the hall from the guest rooms. Settling himself into one of the overstuffed armchairs, Xelloss looked at the blonde Dark Lord expectantly.

"Dynast and Dolphin are on the move," she told him in a low voice. Seeing his eyes narrow slightly, she continued. "You are likely thinking correctly, my dear. They've discovered that your sorceress is about to bear your child – a near impossibility as you know. You understand the implications of this child as well, so I will not bother explaining, but the opportunity, or threat of this birth – depending on the view taken – has them alarmed, and they are on the move."

"They are coming here."

Zellas nodded. "Yes. They are assembling what forces they have at the moment, but have only precious little time before they attack."

"They are after her child or her?" Xelloss asked. _Though it makes no difference,_ he added mentally.

Zellas studied her General and Priest. To a human ear, his light but serious tone had not changed, but she caught the underlying tone. The amethyst shards of his irises were hidden once more behind closed lids, as was his habit, but she knew that had they been open, she would have seen a smouldering anger light their depths, mingled with deadly intent. She knew her creation well, knew his heart and how his cunning mind worked. No smile quirked at his lips and the set of his jaw announced his agitation just as plainly as the tensing of his shoulders. She knew him too well to miss the signs, but an untrained eye wouldn't have caught them.

"I do not wish you to kill them, Xelloss. The Mazoku race is too weak to lose them both at this time. Not yet."

"They will not harm her."

Zellas blinked in surprise. Xelloss' words were expected, but his tone was one she'd never heard from him before; it was like ice, cold and deathly serious. _Loyalty…_ She suddenly lost all doubt that whoever dared cross him or his fiery redhead would certainly meet a most spectacular end. "Our race is weak as it is…" she reminded him, leaning back into the couch in which she'd settled herself.

Xelloss nodded. "I know. But we have tolerated them and their… shortcomings… for far too long under that excuse. Yes, as a race we are weak, but you are stronger than they and frankly, Mistress, I'm tired of mending their mistakes."

"It's not like you to question me, Xelloss," Zellas commented, a cautioning edge in her tone.

"Forgive me, Mistress," the youthful-looking Mazoku said with a bow of his head for a moment. "But I thought that I ought to alert you to my opinion. I do not mean to question you, but I stand by my words."

"I know that you've never had much use for the other Lords, Xelloss, but I meant what I said; I do not wish them dead. They may be error-prone, and none of them are as efficient as you, but they do have their uses."

"Yes, Mistress. As you wish then, I shall not kill them… all."

Zellas nodded approvingly as she stood. "Good. Now go, see if you can keep them at bay. If you need assistance or me to speak to them personally, know I'll be here." She paused for a moment, thinking. "If it would ease your mind a little, my dear, I will keep an eye on your human for you. No harm shall come to her by a Mazoku hand until you return."

"Thank you, Mistress," Xelloss said quietly, obviously pleased at the promise. Smiling once more as he stood, the dark-haired priest bowed low, and then vanished.

- - - -

Well, there's chapter 9 for you all! Let me know what you think, plz. I may not update for a few weeks again, coz my hubby's coming home for a visit and I likely won't be on the computer much. Just to let you know. Anywho, I'm off to work on chapter ten for a bit in the meantime. Hope you enjoyed chapter 9. Please just leave a review letting me know that you read it even, I'm curious to see how many people are actually reading this creation of mine

Until next time,

Ishy


	11. ch 10

Oh my, it's been some time since I've updated! I hadn't realized how much time had actually passed.

Thank you to those who've reviewed and (not so subtly) urged me to continue Now on to ch. 10

- - - -

Lina gasped and clutched the blanket beneath her in an iron grip as the contraction intensified. The pain was strong, surprisingly so, but not utterly unbearable; the worst was that she'd only have a minute or so between the waves of pain that crawled over her extended belly.

"Don't hold your breath!" the midwife scolded as she helped prop the sorceress up a bit more. "Breath as normal as you can. Deep breaths if possible."

Lina growled something incomprehensible but as the next contraction began, she forced herself to inhale deeply, gritting her teeth against the pain. "Where's Xelloss?!" she growled, turning ruby eyes on the room's other occupants.

Amelia frowned and shook her head, turning to Zellas. The blonde shrugged slightly, though she answered, "Away on business."

"Business!" Lina snarled. "What the Hell could be so damned important that he'd miss this?!" She'd known how much her lover was anticipating the birth and with worry eating at her more and more as each contraction came and passed, she couldn't understand his absence. "Get him back here. NOW!"

Zellas watched the redhead as she leaned back on her pillows. Her breathing was laboured and sweat trickled down her temples as she laid there, her eyes closed against the oncoming pain. _She's becoming exhausted_, the Beastmaster mused to herself. She'd studied humans before, and from what she could see from her vantage point, Lina's delivery was just the same as most others. _Isn't it? _With a quick glance, she noted the concern clouding both the young Queen's and the midwife's eyes. Beckoning to Amelia, she led the way out of the room to ask her in soft tones, "What worries you? Is not all well?"

Amelia swallowed hard with a backward glance toward the room in which Lina lay. "No," she replied quietly. "Lina-san's contractions have stopped once already, though they're strong now, and her energy's fading quickly. The midwife believes it to be her bleeding. She fears internal bleeding. If this baby doesn't come soon," the young woman began, her eyes rising to look directly in the Dark Lord's, "Lina-san will die."

Zellas nodded once, slowly, indicating her understanding though she said nothing. She could sense the sorceress' emotions, even outside the room, as well as the Queen's. Both were exuding true fear among the jumble of other feelings. "Can nothing be done? A healing spell?"

Amelia shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. Not until after Lina-san delivers. The spell she has cast around her womb to protect the baby, also shields it from any kind of healing spell as well. Whatever damage there may be cannot be reached until after the baby is born." She studied the tall blonde before her for a long moment, noting that the woman seemed uncomfortable, almost unsure - a reaction she'd never expected to see from the Dark Lord. "Can't you call Xelloss-san back?"

Zellas frowned as she thought, absently pulling a cigarette from, seemingly, nowhere and lighting it. Exhaling a cloud of smoke above the young woman's head, she vanished.

- - - -

Akkari paced anxiously around the spare room off of Lina's room, patting his young daughter's back in an attempt to soothe her wails. Katarri flailed ineffectually against the young King's arms as he bounced her gently, her cries growing louder the more he tried to calm her.

"Hush, my baby," he crooned. "Mommy's busy, love…"

Amelia appeared in the doorway from the other room, concern etched into her normally cheery features. "What's the matter?"

"Hungry, I believe," Akkari answered softly as he noted the drawn expression on his wife's face. "Do you have a moment to feed her?"

Amelia was torn. Her daughter needed her, but so did her friend and mentor… "Just a second," she told her husband before she disappeared back into the room. After a moment, she came back, closing the door gently behind her before she strode quickly over to retrieve her wailing infant. "Hush now," she whispered, putting the babe to her breast.

"Sit, darling," Akkari offered, pulling out a chair at the nearby table, but Amelia shook her head.

"No, thanks. I'm just going to feed her quick, then I must return."

"Is Lina-san…?"

"She's not doing well," the young woman answered in a soft voice. "Find Zelgadis-san. Tell him that Lina-san's having a lot of trouble and to come see me."

Akkari nodded and turned briskly on his heel. He didn't question his wife's order, sensing that Zelgadis was being summoned for more than just emotional support. Lina had become a good friend in the few months she'd been at the castle with them and Akkari would do anything he could to aid her; he also hated to see his love suffer. As soon as he was out into the corridor, he sprinted down to the library, where he knew the chimera was busy researching as a way to keep from worrying in the 'waiting room'. "Zelgadis-san!" he called as soon as he pushed the large doors open, ignoring the soldiers to either side of the door, looking at him strangely. "Zelgadis-san!"

"Here," came the soft tenor voice from just to the left.

"Amelia asks you to come. Lina's not doing well; she's having a lot of trouble."

Zelgadis immediately rose and trotted after the King back to the spare room where Amelia stood, burping the infant. "What's happening with Lina?" the chimeric youth demanded when he'd stopped before the young woman.

"I need you to help us. Lina-san's growing too exhausted…"

"What can _I _do?"

"Be her support," Amelia answered quickly while she passed her daughter back to the teal haired youth next to her. "Xelloss-san's not here and Zellas-san disappeared a little while ago and still hasn't returned. She needs someone as support. I'm too busy with the midwife."

Zelgadis nodded his understanding though he was worried and unsure of how much help he could honestly be. He waited impatiently as Amelia turned to her husband. "Look after Katarri for just a bit longer, then lay her down for her nap. She should sleep for a few hours this time."

Akkari nodded. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Amelia smiled fondly before planting a light kiss on his lips. "I'm afraid not, love. She'd break your hand if she squeezed it…" With that, she turned and led Zelgadis into the room beyond, the door closing behind them.

The young man sighed and glanced down at his drowsing daughter. "Well, at least you're happy. I guess I should go get something to eat. Perhaps I'll bring some up for them after I lay you down…"

- - - -

"Zel… what are you… doing in here?" Lina wondered between breaths.

The fiery-tressed sorceress was leaning back onto a couple of pillows, her hair drenched in sweat, pain and fatigue evident in her ruby gaze. Zelgadis swallowed hard and moved over to her side. "Thought you could use a friendly face," he answered calmly. Forcing a small smile, he grasped her hand closest to him and gave it a gentle squeeze. The grip that his friend returned was weak, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Well… I'm too tired… to kick you… out right now, so… I guess you can stay," she panted through a grimace as she waited out another contraction. They seemed almost constant now and she had to fight the urge to push each time one peaked, but the midwife said just a few more minutes, then she could. Whatever the delay was, she had no idea, but she wished the midwife would hurry and make up her mind soon.

"Just rest, Lina," Zelgadis told her quietly, turning his gaze to the troubled eyes of the queen at the foot of the bed. It was then he realized why Amelia'd called him in. _She fears the worst_, he thought, and his heart sank. "It's too bad that Gourry and Sylphiel aren't here to see the baby when it comes," he said in what he hoped was a cheery tone when he'd turned his attention back to his longtime friend.

"Yeah…" Amelia began but Lina interrupted.

"It's… for the best… I couldn't… couldn't bear to… have them see me… so close to the end."

"Don't say that!" Amelia protested, tears welling in her large blue eyes. "You mustn't give up hope, Lina-san!"

"I've seen you come back from the brink of death," Zelgadis continued, squeezing the hand he held once more, "so I know you'll pull through fine."

"You know the truth," Lina grunted, squeezing her friend's hand as another contraction came on. Her arms felt like jelly and she was beginning to believe that her belly was on fire. _Tired…so tired._

"Push with the next one Lina," the midwife called as she settled at the end of the bed, readjusting the blanket covering Lina's lower half.

"'Bout damned time!"

Zelgadis watched helplessly as Lina grunted and strained a moment later, feeling her grip his hand as she bore down, but the grip was pitifully weak. _This baby's going to take her from us…_

- - - -

Well, there it is. Sorry it is so short, but it just seemed … fitting to stop it here. I'm off to work on ch. 11 … Honestly! I am! Thanks again to those who'd commented, it really helped in getting me back into my writing. Until next time, everyone,

Ishychan


	12. ch 11

kitsuneonna: Thank you so much for the review. Really appreciate it! As for my having my son… it was nothing like this! I actually had a very easy birthing (though still no pleasure cruise let me tell you! Lol) I'm so pleased you liked that Sylphiel bit! I'm hoping to make chapter 12 a bit like that – I mean detail wise. I'm still trying to get back into my writing again so it still seems very simplistic. Hope you still like it and will stick with me for a little while yet! Thanx again!

Kristall: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I know this chapter doesn't clear much up, but I wanted to get it in there. I had actually wanted to put in with chapter 10, but I didn't have enough that it seemed right. Chapter 12 will be up next week, and I'm hoping ot make it much better than these last couple of chapters. Until then… thanks for taking the time to review, it's nice to hear from readers!

Kaeru Shisho: Thankies for the kind words! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint too badly… if it does, I hope to make up for it next chapter. Keep up the writing, k? hehehe, thanks for taken the time to read mine! I'm trying to keep a regular posting so that I don't just drop off into the obscure world of RL again…. Till next time…

Now, for chapter 11….

- - - - - -

"Xelloss!"

The priest turned to glance behind him briefly, acknowledging the presence of his mistress though he did not dare turn his back on his opponents to bow.

"Xelloss, return," Zellas ordered, appearing alongside her most valued minion. When Xelloss stared at her in shock, she snarled something incomprehensible and gave him a shove, making him vanish. Turning her attention to those who'd encircled her priest moments before, she smiled – a look not unlike Lina's smirk before a battle.

Xelloss reappeared in a room where Akkari was arranging food on a table, his face solemn though his movements were brisk. The teal-tressed king paused and glanced up at the priest, relief immediately washing over his young features. "Thank L-sama you're here! We were worried you wouldn't make it back in … time."

The way the youth's words had trailed off, as if he'd realised what he'd said, caused dread to blossom within the Mazoku's breast. "Why not?" he demanded, all traces of his normally cheery demeanor absent as his eyes bored into Akkari's. Akkari merely jerked his head towards the closed door behind which Lina strained. Then it hit him; the dark feeling he'd been having since he'd arrived wasn't entirely his own. Deep sorrow and fear were wafting from not only the King but from behind the door. _Lina!_

Xelloss rushed into the room, distantly noting the two women jump at his unexpected entry, and hesitated. Amelia ran past him into Akkari's open arms, tears trailing down her round cheeks as the midwife frowned and shook her head sadly, her hand tucking a towel more firmly around the bundle in her arms. Trying to assimilate the magnitude of the scene around him, the Mazoku turned his gaze to the chimera by the bed. Zelgadis had his back turned to the room though he still held one of Lina's hands carefully within his stone grasp. His head was bowed and his shoulders were slumped though they shuddered slightly.

"Lina?" he breathed, moving quickly around to the other side of the bed. He couldn't discern all the emotions that seemed to be welling up within him, but for the first time in several years, he felt fear claw at his being. "Lina?"

"You're… late," the sorceress whispered raggedly, too spent to say much more as ruby eyes slowly opened to take in the priest.

"Why … ?" he began, too stunned to properly formulate his thoughts into words. Turning panicked eyes to the midwife, he demanded, "Why isn't she healed?"

"Too late," Lina answered as the midwife turned away. Weakly she grasped at Xelloss' gloved hand, smiling faintly. "It's too late."

Pain clouded Xelloss' senses. Glancing up, he caught Zelgadis' gaze and his chest constricted when the youth shook his head sadly. "No one here can heal her now," he said softly, his voice strained. "She's bled too much for us to do anything. She's… dying, Xelloss."

"No," Xelloss muttered, his eyes dropping to lina's exhausted face once more, his hand coming up to carefully brush his thumb over her cheek like he had only hours before.

"What was that?" Akkari asked from the foot of the bed, his arms still wrapped around the sobbing Amelia.

"I said no," the priest answered, his voice stronger. Determination settled into his features as he brushed his lovers cheek once more. "This will not be the way."

"You can't change it…" the midwife put in.

"Xelloss, no," Lina said softly. She clutched the gloved hand around hers but she barely had the strength to raise her hand let alone keep the Mazoku at her side.

"I told you I will be with you whenever…_however _I can, and I intend to keep my word!"

"Xelloss!" the redhead called as Xelloss vanished, her hand closing around air. "No…"

- - - -

Zellas glanced next to her when her minion appeared at her side in the audience hall on Wolf Pack Isle. The debate she held with the remaining Mazoku hierarchy fell into silence when she noticed him seething with barely controlled emotions despite that he bowed respectfully to her. She'd been expecting the cheerful news of a grandchild, or at least the closest she could come to having one, not this raw rage that seemed to lash out from Xelloss in an almost tangible aura.

"What news?"

"The child is dead and the sorceress lay nearly so," Xelloss answered loudly, making sure the Mazoku gathered around heard him clearly. He ignored the gloating sneers and triumphant smirks that appeared at the news, trying to keep his attention solely on his mistress.

She took the news with a mere nod before turning to her audience, "Then this is over. Leave me." After the other Mazoku had dispersed, their dealings with the keeper of the Inverse girl at an end with her death, Zellas turned again to Xelloss. "Tell."

"It's as I said," the priest answered in an even tone. "Lina lies dying and the child was dead when I arrived."

"Go. I know what you seek to do, and you have my blessing."

"Thank you," Xelloss said quietly as he bowed deeply before disappearing once again.

The blonde lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke above her as she grasped her flute of wine from the table before her. Taking a deep draught before closing her eyes, a thoughtfully sad expression appeared on her face as she addressed the empty room around her, "Good-bye, my son."

- - - -

Filia screeched when she was suddenly gripped tightly by the arm and yanked through the astral plane to an unfamiliar room where Sylphiel and Gourry stood, appearing as confused as she felt. "Xelloss!" she yelled, rounding on her now recognised assailant. "What in Ceiphied's name do you think you're doing?!"

"Heal her," the amethyst eyed priest ordered, pointing to the door to the side. "Give me time."

"What? Time? Heal who?" Filia demanded, but Xelloss was already gone. Amelia suddenly appeared in the doorway, beckoning. "What is it?"

"Miss Lina…"

- - - -

Well, that's all for tonight… I'm beat! I'll make chapter 12 longer, I promise! I plan to do a bit of detailing in that chapter… sorry to keep you waiting. But don't give up on me yet! Comments, crit, or suggestions are welcomed. Till next chapter,

Ishychan


	13. ch 12

Sorry it took so long, but here it is. Hope you enjoy. Thank you very much Kaeru Shisho, Soobin, and kistuneonna for your kind reviews.

-

Gourry stood at the foot of the bed, his handsome face the very picture of misery as he watched his wife, Queen Amelia, and the dragon priestess pour healing magic into Lina's body. A little colour had come back into the sorceress' pale cheeks, but even he could tell that it wasn't going to be enough. His heart ached as he watched the petite redhead draw ragged breaths, her eyes closed against the bright glow of the healing magics. If Sylphiel and Filia couldn't heal her, just _what_ could _he_ do?

"Lina, you can't die," he found himself pleading. He had accepted his marriage to the shrine maiden to his right, and he loved her dearly, but Lina still held a special place in his heart that no other, even Sylphiel, could touch. Helplessness welled up within him, as he watched the women try and heal their friend, but to no avail. "Why isn't it working?"

It was Zelgadis who answered. "I don't know, Gourry. It's almost as if whatever spell was in place to protect the baby, the one that blocked Amelia from healing her sooner, is still in place, though it was supposed to be nullified with the birth."

The blonde glanced at Zelgadis, not fully comprehending, but saw the pain and confusion in the smaller man's eyes and said nothing. _He doesn't know either… Maybe Lina knows?_ "Lina," he called gently. "Lina, why isn't the magic working?"

"Gourry, she has to rest!" Filia snapped, never taking her eyes off her charge. She was worried as to why Lina wasn't recovering as well, but she knew that if Lina expended what little energy she did had, they may lose her all together, despite their efforts.

"We need to know what will work!"

Akkari stepped up and placed a hand on the tall blonde's shoulder, offering what sympathy he could. "Sometimes… L-sama just has Her own way of doing things."

"L-sama gave her back to me once before! Why would She take her away now? Like this?" Gourry cried, fighting tears.

"Come," the midwife called, beckoning the three men. "Let us get some water for the girls," she suggested, hoping to give them some time to compose themselves, away from the obviously strained women.

Sylphiel sighed softly as Gourry was led through the door and out of sight. She couldn't bear to see the strained look on his face anymore; it only served to remind her of the event with L-sama a few nights previous. Lina was her friend, of that there was no doubt, but to know that her husband, her _heart_, was still in love with Lina in a way that he would never love her, hurt. It made her wonder what would happen if Lina should die. Would she have her dear Gourry to herself completely, or would his spirit die with her and she'd lose him forever? The knowledge that Gourry was still Lina's guardian, by L-sama's decree, gave the troubled shrine maiden no solace. _To what extent does Gourry have to protect her? What can he do in this situation? _

Fighting down the pain seeming to squeeze her heart and the shred of jealousy towards the petite woman beneath her hands, Sylphiel redoubled her efforts. Lina would live! Suddenly something the golden deity had told her came to mind, unbidden. _"Cherish the time you have and always remember those closest to your heart," She'd told me. "Should you forget them after they're gone, they cease to be. Humans live on in the memories and hearts of others. _That_ is their immortality."_

Amelia gasped as Sylpiel's magic ceased and the shrine maiden's hands fell to her sides. "Sylphiel-san, _what_ are you doing! "

Sylphiel couldn't look her friends in the eyes, so turned her gaze to the redhead before her. "Lina, I'm sorry, but you'll always be in my thoughts. That is all I can offer," she whispered before she fled from the room.

-

Filia wiped her brow with her sleeve, never allowing the magic she channeled through her palms to lessen, though she was tiring. Amelia stood across from her, more exhausted, but trying equally as hard to keep life in the frail form of their friend. Around them Zelgadis, Gourry and Akkari stood, helpless to do anything, but wanting to be near. Lina lay beneath her outstretched palms, her breathing slightly easier than before, but she was little improved. She would die within a very short time should she or Amelia stop their ministrations. The dragon priestess still could not understand why Sylphiel had given up and fled a few minutes before, and what the woman had said nagged at her, _"You'll always be in my thoughts. That is all I can offer." Just what had Sylphiel meant by that!_

"Xelloss?"

The wheezed name from Lina, caused the occupants of the room to jump slightly as all attention turned to the materializing form at the far end of the room. Golden light filled the chamber as the figure of the priest coalesced before them, but he seemed to radiate with the same golden hue as what was bathing the room, causing all to gape in awe. "L-sama," Amelia and Zelgadis whispered.

Lina was awed at the sight of the apparition, though her heart broke in the same instant. Xelloss was dead. _I told him She could hurt him,_ she thought sadly. _"Perhaps not" he'd told me. She may not have physically hurt him, but what about me? _"Xelloss?" she called softly, already knowing the answer. Exhaustion welled within her, and this time, she did not have the will to fight it. Her child was dead, and now Xelloss… She closed her eyes and turned her head away; she would not watch this being in the figure of her lover. She would remember Xelloss, the real Xelloss, as he had been, not subsumed by the creator of this world, golden and flawless as She made him appear.

"Humans live on in the memories and hearts of others. _Tha_t is your immortality," L-sama told them through Xelloss' body. "Without being remembered, you cease to be after you die. The same applies, though on a smaller scale, to my other races. That is how it is meant to be. Why then, do you fear death so?"

"It's not death we fear so much," Lina heard Zelgadis reply in a reverent tone, "but it is the pain of loss when someone close to us passes on."

"You cannot escape it."

"No, we cannot," Filia agreed in a soft voice, "but we try to prolong its coming for as long as possible."

"But you are a dragon. You will not die of old age as these others will… Why do you attempt to prolong the inevitable?"

"These are my friends. It hurts me to know that I will lose them all someday, but I would like to try my best to keep them happy and well for as long as I am able."

Lina snapped her gaze back to the rest of the room when she heard the distinct _shing_ of a sword being unsheathed and Gourry growl. "Xelloss or L-sama, I don't care which you are, but no one's gonna hurt Lina anymore!"

"Gourry…" Lina began, but was interrupted by the golden figure.

"My dear boy, you are her Guardian, but what do you honestly think you can do against me?" the figure laughed. "What do you propose I do?"

"Die," the blonde snarled as he lunged forward, sinking his sword deep into the chest of the golden Lord. "If you die, she can't be hurt by you anymore!"

"Gourry!" those in the room yelled, though all fell silent when L-sama laughed again. The look on that golden face was sinister despite the smile.

"You would kill to save yourself from painful emotions? Perhaps your heart is not as pure as I had thought?"

Gourry's eyes opened wide as he stared at the glowing figure, his sword still buried to the hilt within the chest of Xelloss' body. "I would kill to save Lina… I would die for her, if it meant bringing her back. I've brought her back before."

"Gourry, enough," Lina called as she struggled to sit up. Filia and Amelia were there immediately aiding her, their magic stopped for the moment, though both wanted to tell her to lay back down, she knew. _I'm not going to lay here while Gourry gets himself killed on my account. I've already lost Xelloss, I'm not going to lose him too!_ Pushing the blanket weakly away from her feet, she allowed her friends to help her stand and move closer to the golden figure. "Pull out your sword, you idiot."

Gourry did as she bid, a protest to her actions dying on his lips as the Xelloss-looking figure brushed past him.

"You're not Xelloss," the sorceress whispered as she looked up into the familiar face. No eyes could be seen in the depths of shadows behind golden bangs, but she knew they wouldn't be the amethyst shards of her lover. Shrugging off the supporting hands of the women, she straightened herself to the best of her ability despite the exhaustion and pain that ravaged her slender body. "What do you hope to accomplish by tormenting my friends?"

Golden features suddenly seemed to brighten as a smile spread over thin lips. "That is a secret!" the deity giggled in a very Xelloss-like way.

"Stop that! You're not Xelloss!"

"Ahh, but I am, and you're right, I'm not," L-sama chortled. "I am all of you, but I am none of you."

Lina sighed tiredly. She didn't have the energy to play word games, no matter if it was her creator or not. She was on the brink of collapse and had little enough time. "What brought you here?"

"You did, but I'm sure you're meaning a little more specifically," the Lord of Nightmares giggled. "Xelloss."

"How?"

"Does it really matter? I am here as he hoped, does there really need to be an explanation as to _how_ I came to be here?"

"No," Lina stated softly, more to move on to her other questions than she actually agreed with the Lord, but she was weakening quickly. "For what purpose are you here?"

"To save you, again," L-sama told her softly, a slender golden hand coming up to brush Lina's damp bangs from her eyes. "He has done what you once did for your guardian."

Lina closed her eyes against the gentle touch, trying to block out the image of Xelloss. "Stupid Mazoku," she whispered. She didn't remember exactly what happened when she'd cast the Giga Slave a few years before, but she knew it was important and explained the special love she'd felt for Gourry. She still loved him, but not in _that_ way. Her heart belonged to the man who's body the Creator of All had taken over. "You tried to take me once," she began, pausing to catch the breath that was becoming increasingly harder to draw, "so take me now. I have lost what I cared for. You granted Phibrizo the destruction he craved, now I ask the same release."

"You would rather die than live with those here?" The Lord of Nightmares studied the weary face of Her Chosen for a long moment before She reached up to cup Lina's face in her hands, leaning down to kiss the young woman tenderly on the forehead. "Time stops for no one, but I am the bringer of life … and death."

As the soft words finished, a blinding light began to emanate from the golden deity, building in intensity until everyone had to close their eyes. Then everything plunged into darkness.


	14. ch 13

**Soobin**: Thank you so very much for your delightful reviews. I appologise for the short chapter (and this one will be too I'm afraid), but to be honest, when I reached the part where it blacked out, I wasn't sure if I should just continue from there, or do a time lapse… or what! I was stumped for a while, but I hope you enjoy this.

**Kristall**: giggles I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling from that chair; even the anime chibis can end up with some pretty wicked lumps! Many thanks for the review and hopefully this gives the story some closure. If not, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I'm able.

**Kitsuneonna**: too dark? Never! I love dark, and to be honest, this turned out more romancy than I'd originally intended. Oh well. I'm pleased that you like the L-sama/Xel bit, and am extremely happy that you understood what I was intending; rereading it, I'm not sure if **_I_** understand what I was intending, hehehehe. And no, I'm not going to kill you, I shall make you suffer through one more short chapter instead! Mwahahahaa… ahem…

yes… well…

On to the conclusion, shall we?

_"Hey, sleepyhead, open your eyes already!"_

Amelia groaned softly in protest against the words from her mental companion and screwed her eyes closed tighter. Her head pounded and her body ached as if she'd slept on a hard floor all night, making her stiff and her muscles burn. No, she certainly did not want to get up! She suddenly recalled what had happened before everything flashed to darkness and she bolted upright, clutching her head against the pain the movement and sudden opening of her eyes had caused.

_"Stupid."_

"Oh do shut up a moment," Amelia hissed under her breath. Once she was sure the chiding voice would be silent in her thoughts for the time being, she cracked open her eyes, slowly this time, to see her room. It was just as she'd left it that morning. Akkari lay next to her still asleep. "Wha—what happened?"

_"Are you going to tell me to shut up again?"_ the voice wondered, no small amount of annoyance lacing the tone.

"No," the young woman sighed. "So what happened?" she asked again as she quietly, but swiftly slid out of bed and tugged on her robe.

_"Changes wrought unendingly provide opportunities for a new future."_

_  
_

"What do you mean, 'a new future'?"

The soft voice chuckled, but refused to answer further. Amelia, growing frustrated, hurried down the hall to where Lina'd been put to deliver her baby the day before, at least what Amelia thought was the day before. "Lina-san?"

"Shhh," the sorceress hushed softly, pressing a finger to her lips as soon as she saw her friend.

Amelia blanched. Lina was sitting in the window of the room, on leg on either side of the wall. The soft morning breeze that blew in teased the sorceress' fiery tresses into caressing her face. The older woman's complexion seemed healthy, as healthy as when they'd all traveled together years ago, and her eyes, though they held a trace of sadness, were not clouded with pain, exhaustion or the despair that Amelia so clearly recalled seeing before L-sama appeared.

"Sh—She gave you back again?"

Lina nodded and offered a small smile before her friend ran over to embrace her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!" the queen sobbed, squeezing Lina tighter.

"Hey now, enough of that!" the sorceress scolded though her tone was fond. "There've been enough tears for a while. And keep it down!"

"Why?"

The redhead merely pointed over to the bed, chuckling at Amelia's gasp.

Xelloss lay curled up on the bed, sound asleep. His breathing was deep and his expression was peaceful. With a soft murmur, the violet-haired priest rolled over and snuggled deeper with his blanket, absently reaching over as if grasping for something. His hand finding nothing, he stretched further, the slender brows drawing together as his eyes squeezed tighter. Finally, he opened his eyes, an expression of mild surprise appearing on his face when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Lina?"

"Here," the sorceress called from her window perch. "Go back to sleep."

Xelloss frowned slightly while he sat up, propping himself up against his pillow and the headboard. "Good morning, Your Highness," he greeted brightly, with a familiar smile.

There was something… off about the Mazoku, but Amelia couldn't place it. Rather than stress her tired mind out further, she opted to return his cheery greeting. "Good morning, Xelloss-san." Her gaze shifted back to her mentor, to see her grinning. "Um… can either of you tell me what happened?"

"You're human!"

Three pairs of eyes stared at Zelgadis' shocked face. The young man had entered the room silently, having found the door open from Amelia's arrival. He'd noticed the difference that his younger friend had, but he recognized it. Xelloss' eyes, normally kept closed as if guarding his secrets, were open, the pupils unslitted – _human. _"But… you were …"

"Dead?" Xelloss offered with a lopsided grin. Moving slowly, but purposefully, the newly-made human slid out of the bed onto his feet, and moved over to his lover where she still sat in the window. "Essentially, I suppose I was. But L-sama decided I be given back as well."

"A life for a life," Gourry announced cheerfully as he stepped up next to Zelgadis and Amelia. Smiling happily, he ran over to Lina to sweep her into a crushing hug. "I thought we'd lost you again!"

"You will…. if you don't … let go," Lina wheezed.

"Oh, sorry!" the blonde apologized, though not truly as abashed as he appeared; he was too happy to be worried over something as little as a bear hug harming the death-cheating sorceress. Beaming at the amethyst eyed youth at Lina's side, Gourry slapped him good naturedly on the back. "Glad you're okay too!"

Stumbling to catch is balance, something he was still trying to learn in this new body, Xelloss smiled back at the delighted swordsman, "Thanks."

Filia suddenly appeared between Gourry and Xelloss, her hands balled into fists at her sides, and her face an expression of fury. "You idiot! Are you _completely_ gone in the head!" she roared. "If you ever, and I mean _EVER_ do something that completely irresponsibly stupid –"

"Thank you."

Those two words, hardly more than a whisper from Xelloss' lips, silenced the Golden Dragon's tirade faster and more effectively than any spell Lina could have cast on her. Filia's anger evaporated faster than the morning mist in the courtyard, and her large blue eyes softened. "Idiot."

Xelloss smiled at the shrine maiden, then at his other companions gathered around. _Thank you all,_ he thought. He would never say those words to those in present company, it just wasn't his style, but he knew they understood when he met each pair of blue eyes. Because of their efforts, Lina'd lived long enough for him to be able to summon the Lord of Nightmares, and because of their love and determination, he'd been given a second chance.

"Where's Sylphiel?" Lina asked in the silence.

Gourry frowned slightly as he and the others glanced around. "She'd been right behind me…"

"I'm here," the dark-haired shrine maiden said softly, stepping in through the door. She'd been waiting in the adjacent room, hoping for an opportunity to talk to Lina in private, to explain things.

"C'mere," Lina beckoned. When Sylphiel moved to stand demurely in front of her, shame reddening the young woman's pretty face, Lina slapped her lightly across the face before pulling her into a tight embrace the next moment. While she held the shocked woman close, Lina whispered, "I understand. Look after him, would you? I'll have my own hands full."

All was forgiven. Sylphiel smiled her understanding and nodded. "Of course."

"Lina-san," Amelia's voice cut in softly, pulling the two young women apart. "I hate to ask, but… where's the baby?"

"A life for a life," the redhead replied softly. "A balance must be maintained. In return for taking the life of the baby," she steeled her nerve; she would be strong. She had her love back didn't she? They had a lifetime to try again. "In return for the baby's life, she granted Xelloss his."

Zelgadis' eyes widened slightly as he thought about the sorceress words. "You're talking human lives… but what about the balance between Dragon and Mazoku?"

end

I'm done! Hurrah! This is one of the few – and I mean _few_ – fics that I've ever finished. It's not really a cliffhanger, just something that can be left as is, or can be picked up for a sequel later. I know it's a short chapter, but … shrugs to be honest, I think it closes things decently enough. I'm currently working on a prequel to this fic… about what happened in the year and half everyone has forgotten. Would anyone be interested in seeing it posted? Thanks again to all those who reviewed; I can honestly say that you're the reason this fic ever made it past the first few chapters. And I thank those of you who read and didn't review, too. – I really wish hosted a page counter so that we could actually see how many people do read the fic without posting – oh well. Anywho…. Until next time,

Ishy-chan


End file.
